Beneath the Shadows of the Water
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: Annabeth was a normal girl. Percy always was there for her ever since he was eight. But as Annabeth begins to grow older, Percy starts to realise that... He is falling in love with the Prophecy of Olympus. Will their love conquer their quest to find the Red-Headed girl, Oracle of Delphi? Warning: Major Percabeth fluffiness. All rights belong to Uncle Rick!
1. Prologue

**New story 'cause I felt like it. I was getting tired of Accidentally Gender Swapped. But that doesn't mean I'm going to quit it. It's just I'm not in the mood for it. I got this story out of my mind because I went to a lake.**

**-LadySwirlz**

Annabeth (7 years old) POV

I see fire. The orange flames engulfed my house in a huge bite. A tear from my cheek tumbled down unwillingly. This is it. My home was gone. I watched the flames burn down the trees, my Lexus car and my treehouse. I sobbed into my mother's waist and hugged her tightly. "I-It's okay Annabeth," mother tried to reassure me but it sounded sad and heartbroken. We were currently standing on Cranberry Road. My road. My home. I sobbed even harder into her waist as she pulled me away from the destruction. By now, all the wood, bricks, grass were gone. Everything is gone. My toys, my bed, my clothes. We were homeless people, forever depressed and unhappy.

I didn't know what happened. How the house was a giant campfire. I knew my parents would never try to burn it down. Everyone I know wouldn't do that. But who would? "Curse you, Hephaustus!" I looked up to the midnight sky angrily. "Shhh, Annabeth. Don't blame him. These are just accidents," my father, who walked beside me, said. "We should get going to the police. They will find us shelter. Maybe even call Granny to get us." I nodded simply, tears spilling onto me and mother's shirt. We walked away, the fire fading away into the darkness's hand. We trudged on, not looking back into despair. I sighed dramatically.

We were trying to find shelter for the night. There was a garbage trash nearby, with a few boxes lying around aimlessly. I heard my father sigh loudly as he reached out for a giant one that I could fit in. "Annabeth," he trying to sound calm. "Get inside here. We'll protect you from anyone. We lost our home. But we don't want to lose our daughter too." I nodded obediently and whispered, "Okay." I crawled into the box and lied down. I closed my eyes shut. Still seeing the flames in my eyes. I whimpered, my lips trembling. _No Annabeth. Be strong. Don't let this get to_ you, a voice whispered into my ear. My eyes shot up instantly. "Mother? Where are you?" I crawled out of my box and saw my mother and father in each other's arms, whispering to each other. I sighed in relief and climbed back in. I tried to sleep on the bumpy box but I just couldn't. It was because it was uncomfortable, it was because of the pain wrenching in my heart.

I felt someone put a cloth over my body and a pillow like thing under my head. I heard sirens ringing loudly, loud voices screaming. My brain switched off and I faded into nothingness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"She has to let go, Fredrick," someone said wisely. "Athena, bu-"

"No buts. We must let her go. Destiny will await her in another time and place. She must learn and develop herself. Though, I do have someone who can keep her sheltered," Athena's voice snapped back. There was a grim silence. I heard someone let out a breathe. "Okay..." I could just feel the other person smile proudly. "Do we still remove her memories?"

"Yes... Fredrick, I know it's hard to see our little girl go, but we have to do whats best." I heard footsteps coming towards me. I tried to open my eyes but they were stuck in place. "No!" I yelled, forcefully opening my eyes. "You can't! You can't erase who I am!" I was now sitting up, what looks like a hospital bed. "Honey, lie down now. We'll handle this," my mother said, holding up a needle. Before it could reach me, I dodged quickly and fell off the bed. What I saw, wasn't my mother and father. They were demons! Demons I say! I felt betrayed as I sped out of the room.

"Get her! Now!" her voice yelled at Fredrick. I could hear footsteps chasing after me, which only made me run even faster. "Psst! Over here!" a boy's voice yelled urgently. I listened and went to hide behind the wall. The person's voice was exactly a boy's voice. He had wind swept raven hair and the most beautiful sea-green eyes I've ever seen in my life. "They're gone," he whispered. He looked around eight years old. My heart was pounding, not just because of the adrenanline but from the closeness I was with the boy.

"Who are you?" I cocked my head. He just smiled at me, showing two dimples on his cheek. My heart started beating faster, my face turning hot. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson," he replied. "I've got so much things to explain to you... So much..."

"What do you mean?" I ask. He just shook his head grinned, "Another time. But I will always be watching you. Guiding you. Teaching you." And with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared into thin air, leaving salt water blowing everywhere. I stared at the spot he was standing, in awe. How? How did he just appear? What does he mean by 'so much things to explain to you'? I was just so confused for a seven year old.

"Annabeth!" Someone called, and I knew it wasn't my mother or father. It sounded old but also sounded loving. "Annabeth!" the voice called again. It sounded like... Granny's! "Granny?! Where are you?"

"I'm over here , darling!" Granny's voice echoed from an entrance into the hospital. I turned around swiftly and ran towards her. Tears once again tumbling down my cheeks. They weren't sad tears, they were happy tears. Tears of joy. Tears of joy because I knew someone was there to look after me. I grabbed her waist happily, snuggling in. "Now now, Annabeth. We have to get going. They're going get us if we don't." I nodded as she took my hand. Her hand was warm and soft as we ran towards the car park.

A silver Porshe was awaiting us. Granny took out the keys and turned it on. "Hurry!" I hopped into the car and put on my seatbelt. My Granny was already in the driver's seat. She started the car and put the hand on drive. Broom! Broom! Was the noise of the car. She drove forward at about speed, 70km/hr. "Granny! Watch outtttt!" The boom gates closed slowly, and I closed my eyes shut hard. We're going to die. I knew it. I just knew I was going to die today. My heart was pounding loudly like a bass. Wait a minute, wasn't I supposed to be dead? Wasn't I supposed to feel pain? I opened my eyes and expected to see blood, bones and my insides. But there weren't any case of blood or injuries.

I gasped loudly, and gazed at my Granny. She winked through the mirror and put full speed ahead.

**Sorry this is shorttttt! Like I have homework n' stuff, so don't blame me, blame my teacher who is actually kinda sick. This is short 'cause well I have to start stories off so this is like the prologue or something. Yeah**

**Stay happy- LadySwirlz**


	2. The Unexpected

**Welcome, welcome to chapter two of Beneath the Shadow of the Water! Now now children, stop running around the living room and gather around mama.**

**-LadySwirlz**

Annabeth's (14 yrs old) POV

I just sat at the passenger's seat silently, looking at the architecture and the bright lights of the buildings. Mother would always tell me tips about every single building and how they could improve it. Don't think of that. She's a demon. I just know someone possessed her. I just know! Those thoughts sent a cold shiver down my back. "Annabeth. I know what you're thinking about. Don't let it get to you..." My granny warned, looking concerned in the mirror. I blew my hair out of my face and mumbled, "That's what everyone's saying." Granny sighed, "Look, Annie, I'm just taking you to MacDonald's. OK?" **(you thought this was the part when Granny rescued Annabeth? ahahahahhaha. no...) **From what Granny said, I amazingly shut up. No one ever ignores Granny. EVER.

"We're hereee!" Granny sing sang. I just smiled a little. Granny was only like 48 years, which looks pretty young for a Grandma. She stepped off the car and I jumped. It was freezing cold out here. I was wearing some tight jeans, light blue jacket that was small for me and some sparkly converse shoes. We walked on the pathway toward the Macca's place. The doors opened automatically as we burst in, and some people stopped and stared at us. "Here's some cash, Annie. Buy something for me," whispered Granny into my ear and winked at me and gestured to a boy standing at the ordering place. He looked around sixteen, had icy blue eyes that twinkled mischievously and sandy blonde hair that looked wind swept. Typical Californian boy. I just rolled my eyes at Granny. Does she really think I should get a boyfriend this handsome? Ahahaha! I doubt it in a million years. I looked back up to him to see him staring at me. I blushed bright crimson, and I could just make out that Granny was chuckling.

"Errr... can I get a regular cheese burger, two fries pack and twelve pack chicken nuggets, please?" I ask. "Sure. It'll be there in five minutes. That would be $8.57 please." I handed the cash on the counter as he reached for it, but I accidentally had left an extra coin and grabbed it. Our hands touched and I could hear my heart pounding loudly, my face feeling hot from blushing. "Sorry..." I dragged and walked to the waiting area. "So... how was it?" my Granny smirked. "Seriously, Granny! How childish can you be!? And you're like -what- fricken' forty-eight years old?" I snapped at her, feeling quite embarrassed because we were in a public place. "Gods," I facepalmed and rubbed my temples, "you're really getting on my nerves." I rubbed my hands together from the coldness in the air. Why would they be putting air conditioning in the middle of fricken' winter? I felt something zap me in my hands. I saw a little blue energy circuit running through my hands. I blinked. Was it just me or was it just my fricken' imagination?

DING-DING!

"Order's up!" someone yelled right through my mind. I shook my head and grabbed my bag of MacDonald's food. "Hey there. I didn't catch your name," the handsome boy replied nonchalantly. I raised my eyebrow questioningly but answered, "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." He winked playfully at me, "A pretty name for a pretty girl." I suddenly felt shy, "Uh, thanks, I guess?" He just chuckled. "My name's Luke Castellan. You should call me sometime. We should really hang out with each other." Did he just ask me out? This is definitely not happening. "Hey, you like your hyperventilating. You okay?"

I nodded and forcefully made a smile, "Yeah, it's just that not a lot of boys ask me out. You know. I'm kinda a loserish girl." He frowned, "Why? You seem like an amazing girl to hang out with." He just slipped out a sticker and wrote his number. "If you want anything just call me." And off he went. Back to working. Getting some slut's order. You'd probably be thinking that I'd be jealous. Nawww I'm not jealous. I was actually disturbed with the girl's failing seductivity. And anyways, Luke looked bored and disgusted by this girl so it didn't matter anyway.

I headed towards our table to see Granny smirking the biggest smirk I've ever seen in my life, that it scared me. "So how did it go?" she nudged my side with her arm. "Granny?"

"What?"

"Shut up."

xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_My job is so boring right now. What's with the girls always flirting with me when I'm like three years younger D:_: From Luke. I smiled. He had this sense of aura around him that made me laugh. My laugh was echoing through our garden with all types of plants and flowers that can be named. I was sitting on a marble bench right in front of a humongous water fountain with a statue of maiden pouring out a bucket of water.

_How do you always ma_- "Hi, Annabeth!" A cheery voice startled me and I fell into a bush behind me. I glared at the green eyed boy who was smiling so widely that I wanted to smack it right off his cu-stupid face. "How do you always appear out of nowhere and instantly find me?"

"I can't tell you that, Annabeth. Maybe next time," he just sighed. "Next time, next time, blah, blah, blah. You always say that, Mister," I say in a whatever tone. I was walking around the water fountain now. Completely focusing on my thinking. Thinking about how the hell Percy got here out of no where. Then, out of the blue, Percy jumped on me and tackled me onto the grass floor. "Oh you're soo gonna get it," I smirked and pushed him to the side and I landed on top of him. "Ha!" But the expression on face didn't look playful. He just stared into my eyes on and on. He was drawing closer to my face every second, I didn't realise that I was also drawing in closer, too. "Percy-" I mumbled.

His lips were on mine now. Moving in synch with each other like our lives depended on it. It felt like a thousand fireflies just lit the whole garden magically. We both moaned loudly and we moved apart. He grinned happily and I grinned back at him. "Annabeth, ever since I saw you at the hospital, I knew there was something about you. Something special. I just wanted to say that I l-"

"Aaahhh! Help something's pulling me down!" We were near the water of my gigantic pond and I didn't realise that we were so close. "Percy! Help me!" He kneeled down and grabbed my arm and pulled as hard as he could. "It's not working!" I could hear the noise of our waterfall splashing everywhere. "Percy, let go of me!"

"Never! I'm not letting go of you! I don't want to lose you!" I sighed. It was too late already my neck was already below the water. "If I'm going to die... I'm going to die with you," I said to him. The force that was pulling me down hard. And that was it.

The force held onto my ankle really hard, but not as much as Percy holding onto my arm. "In three, two one..."

And we plunged into a great abyss of darkness in the water.

**Yay! Percabeth! Sorry for the Lukabeth. That sucked balls. Annabeth only thinks of Luke as a brother so it doesn't matter. And that kiss was the best kiss known to the whole man kind! Hehehehhehehe**

**stay happy- LadySwirlz**


	3. Atlantis

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! I haven't been uploading much 'cause I didn't feel like it. And also because Minecraft is addictive. So blame Mojang. And I'm also watching Nemo... Percy would be very jealous.**

**-LadySwirlz**

Annabeth's POV

_Come to us Darling!_

_We will take care of you!_

_Your mother is waiting,_

_Don't you want to see her?_

_Your father too?_

_Come to us_

_You can trust us_

I shook my head. My eyes shut hard. So this is what happens when you die. You will be eternally depressed and sad. Now my soul has to live with this forever. Someone shook me hard. I saw two green eyes staring back at me. "Annabeth, breathe," he said. I just looked at him in awe. I shook my head in reply. He's the one who's breathing underwater! I don't know if I can do it too. "Just do it, Annie!" He threw his arms up into the air -err I mean water. "Don't call me Ann-! I can breathe?! What where how?" Right now I was harpenvinilating. "Now calm down... I have a lot to tell you. The time has come," he sighed. "What t-time?" I stuttered.

"I am a nymph. A water nymph to be exact," he continued, "And you. You are special. Very special. You are one of a kind. You're a Nature Faery. You can control the elements of the Earth in different types of ways. And also speak to different species." I raised an eyebrow questionably, "How? I mean I believe you, but how? My mother and father. What are they?" He exasperated, "They aren't faeries. They-they are just normal people, I think. I think your mother is a descendant of a faery. But your father, no. There's a prophecy."

"And what's the prophecy?" I gestured him to go on. "The prophecy is you," He replied. I just stood there, silence taking over. I looked up to him in the eye and started laughing. "Bwahahahhahaa! Really? Me? I doubt that in a million years!" He stared at me sadly. "Please, Annabeth. Believe or not, you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met. I believe in you. A lot." I stopped laughing, "Huh? So everything is true?" He nodded his head. "So when we were in the hospital you disappeared..."

"-that was real." I just floated in the water staring at him in awe. "So... Where do we start? Don't I have a lot of things to do? Like what. Practice my water manipulation?"

"It's called water bending. And yes, you have to practice. And all the other elements. But we must go to the King Poseidon. My father." I looked at him disapprovingly, "Uh-huh. You're saying that you're a Prince?" He nodded again, "Yup! Now follow me. We need to get to Atlantis!"

We swam through a dark whole and I gestured him to lead the way. **(I already wrote this... But it got deleted... :() **The hole was approximately five feet long. It was dark that you couldn't see anything. After a few minutes of swimming and swimming I was tired. "Percy," I caught my breathe, "we better rest. We don't want to waste all our energy. We need energy if anything bad happens..." Two arms wrapped around me. My heart felt like it was gonna blow. "It doesn't matter. You're here with me." He kissed my neck and held my waist tight. He had his arms in my shirt as he kept kissing my neck which made me giggle. "Percyyyy," I said in between laughs. "You're right. We should rest." I smirked, "I'm always right."

I started to yawn and closed my eyes. "Goodnight, Percy." And with that, my head landed on his shoulder. Arms went around my waist. I smiled and let sleep takeover.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Come on, Annie! Let's go!" Percy yelled as he pulled my wrist. We were running through a jungle full of colorful animals. "Where are we going, Percy?" I asked, grinning at him. He turned his head to look at me. I was still smiling at him. That's when his eyes turned golden and evil looking. Those aren't the eyes that I know. Percy's face shifted away, and were replaced by someone else's. I couldn't see his face properly because it wall all blurry. "We're going somewhere, sweetie," he grinned at me with a sinister look. "LET GO OF ME!" I spat, and kicked him in the groin. He groaned and fell to the floor. "You'll pay little girl." And with that I ran away from him._

_I was huffing and puffing. Red eyes watched me as I ran by. I saw a cottage by a distance and I gave a sigh of relief. I ran up to the door, scared that something would attack me before I'm too late. I knocked on the door. Wait, no. Let me rephrase that. I banged on the door loudly and yelled, "Help! Help!" The door opened to reveal a nice looking old lady. "What can I get you, dearie?" She asked in her old raspy voice. I looked up into her eyes and saw green. I mean fully green. Not the color of Percy's beautiful eyes but paranormal looking eyes. I screamed and flung to the ground and backed up. "Don't you want to eat my cookies? Well that's a shame!" She slowly took a few steps forward, holding a knife in her hand. I shook my head, trying to wake up from this nightmare._

_"Maybe you can help me cut the vegetables, hmm?" I gasped and closed my eyes shut as she was cutting my arm. My eyes were trembling, ready to cry. "Annabeth! Annabeth," a male's voice screamed._

My eyes shot open. I looked around and saw that I was in a ocean colored blue room with pictures of sea creatures. "Hello, beautiful. Why were you crying?" I was still sobbing as I grabbed his waist and sobbed harder. "Hey it's ok. I'm here with me now. I swam with some dolphins to carry you here to Atlantis." I stopped sobbing but still sniffed, "Where are we, I mean where did we get this room?" He looked down on his bed and said to me, "We are in my room..." We were both blushing. I don't know who looked more of a tomato. Me or Percy.

"My father said he will find a room for you and will tell the maids to clean it. But for now, you will have to sleep next to me," he looked up to me grinning. I didn't have a sad face now. I was grinning happily at him. "Seaweed Brain..." He cocked his head questionably. "Seaweed Brain?" I chuckled. "You're a Seaweed Brain. One day you were playing near some seaweed. You didn't know the consequences and so you fell onto them. It got stuck in your brain permanently and will damage your thinking skills," I stated. He looked like he was in deep thought when he finally said, "Well then, Wise Girl-"

"-woah woah woah. Backup, but Wise Girl? Is that the best you've got, Seaweed Brain?" He shrugged and playfully glared at me. I started to burst out laughing flicking tears out of my eyes. I could see that his lips were trying not to pull a smile and trying to stay serious, "Shut up and kiss me, Wize Girl." I just grinned and pecked his cheek. "Hey! That's not a proper kiss!"

I smirked, "You've got to catch me first!" I ran around the room laughing and dosging Percy's lunges. I was finally tired and collapsed on the bed. Percy collapsed next to me staring into my eyes. I stared back. We started to lean closer and closer until our noses were touching. "I love you, Anna," he said. "I love you more, Perce." And with that we fell onto each other's lips and moved in synchronise. We groaned as we gripped onto each other for dear life. I will always love my Seaweed Brain.

**Yayyyy! I had to write this again! Just because my internet crashed. :( I had to rush this. I haven't been uploading cos of parents' pressure. Sooo...**

**stay happy- LadySwirlz**


	4. Atlantis at Last!

**Hello everyone! I have changed my pen name because it sounded boring. Well at least I think it is. Oh well whatever! Welcome to another chapter!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture (I will now say GOA)**

Percy POV (finally)

Me and Annabeth were running through hallways, screaming and laughing. We were playing chasy. I know, childish. Right? We were having so much fun until one of my maids, Calypso, coughed loudly. We stopped running and stood in our positions, frozen. "Percy," she started in a sophisticated tone, "Your father wishes you to eat breakfast at the dining hall. And you can bring her too." She said her as if it's the worst thing in the world. Annabeth nodded curtly as I just said, "Yeah, whatever. Wait a few minutes until we have finished our game." Calypso tried not to pull an amused smile from my childish antics. Annabeth only glared at me and nudged my arm, "Really, Seaweed Brain. I don't want to anger your father on my first day!" I just smirked at her, "Whatever you say, Wise Girl!"

Calypso frowned at our nicknames and asked (more directly to me), "Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl?" Before I could answer, the blonde headed girl explained, "Well we were best friends for a while. We grew up playing with each other in my Granny's garden and-"

"Percy! So that's were you've been! Everyday I have asked you where you were going but you just keep telling me that you were playing with dolphins!" She looked sad and hurt in her eyes but looked mad outside. "Miss Calypso, you have told us to get heading to the dining hall right?" Annabeth intervened. "Yes I have," she said bitterly. "When you have gave us a warning," Annabeth continued in a matter of factly tone, "why would you try to stop us from heading there and talking about the nonsense opinion of yours?" She grabbed my hand as she stomped along the floor loudly.

I could just feel Calypso standing there awe struck by Annabeth's intellectual. **(Haha! Calypso just Got OWNNNEEDD!)**"Nice, Annie," I grinned and pecked her cheek. She smirked and said, "Don't ever mess with Annabeth Chase!" I just love her pride. "Errrmm, so where do we go now?" She looked embarrassed for not knowing where to go. "I just go down this hallway and turn left," I explained. We walked through the hallway as I kept staring at Annabeth. She was scanning the architecture of the palace, shaking her head in disapproval and acceptance. Sometimes she would point her finger and trace the design embedded on the ceiling.

"Do you like it?" I regretted it from the second I said it. I got punched on the arm. Hard. This girl had zero percent training and can punch as hard as a wrecking ball! "Ow!" I yelled rubbing my arm. "That's what you get for scaring me!" I processed her words and said in a fake amazed voice, "THE Annabeth Chase scared of me? How? That's impossible!?" I dramatically flipped my hand to my forehead. "Shut up," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Annabeth, we're here," I tapped her shoulder. She turned around and gasped. "Wow! This is beautiful! I-I'm just so amazed! Woahhh!" I looked at her weirdly, "You're really going to look at the architecture when we could be eating food?" She puffed, "Whatever."

We took our seats. There were eighteen chairs and nine on each side. On the ride side of the table are six seats with a large chair and two mediums at the middle of the side. Of course the large seat was for my father and the two mediums were mother and I's. My seat was right hand of the king chair. Annabeth was sitting next to me in a simple chair for guests.

"Yes, I would like that. Yes. Oh my. Yeah add that too. And tell the chef to make it spicy!" My father's voice rumbled through the area. Annabeth looked a little startled and sat up straighter and looked more cautious than she was before. My father turned and gripped my shoulder, his green eyes sparkling in delight. "Well, son! What fine lady have you brought into my palace!" He smiled at Annabeth in which she returned. "What's her name, Perce?" He whispered into my ear as I rolled my eyes. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Olympia," I told him. "You mean she's the-"

"-Yup!" I accidentally forgot our whispering and yelled instead. Annabeth looked at me confused. She looked so cute when she scrunched up her golden eyebrows and her lips sticking out. She looked better than Aphrodite. My father coughed loudly and his eyes directed to her, "How's your mother and her blueprints? She's working hard, eh?" Annabeth looked more confused by the second. "My mother? Why do you ask?" Father looked up to the ceiling as if pleading the gods that she was joking. "You know! Your mother! Works at Olympus Sky Den. Designing Hades' new temple? You got it?"

"First of all," Annabeth started, "my mother is a demon. Second, my mother works at a bakery. And third, I don't get it." My father frowned his Raven colored brows, "That's definitely not the Athena I know of. Where did you live?" He asked suspicously. "I live in California, on Beige Hills Street. **(I know you guys aren't stupid enough to look that up. If you did then I will tell you that was fake.) **I went to Goode High and helped my mother at the bakery," she replied blankly. "My mother also tried to erase my memories."

"Hello, Percy!" My mother's voice echoed in. "And who is this lovely lady I ask?" I sighed and face palmed. "Food is ready!" the chef that looked like the typical French chef came in with the maids handing out our food. I sniffed in the beautiful smell of freshly baked bread and prawn crackers. And that was just the entree! "Mother, mmmm. This is sooo good," I said while chewing on some bread. "Percy! We did teach you manners! You should use them, especially when a beautiful lady is here!" My mother commanded.

"Sorry," I mumbled, food still getting chewed in my mouth. Annabeth and my mother just laughed at me as my father stroked his beard in an amused expression. "I can't believe you're a prince, Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed. I playfully glared at her, "Yeah whatever."

We finished our dinner and the maids started to pack up our left overs. "Ahhh. I could get used to this," Annabeth said happily, as she rubbed her stomach. "Careful you don't get too fat, Wise Girl!" I warned. "Me? Fat? Ahahah! Didn't you read the faery traits? We could never get fat, Seaweed Brain!" She grinned a winning grin. "How come! How come water nymphs don't get to!" I whined like a child. "Because my kind is a-w-e-s-o-m-e!" She said as she poked my chest.

"Ermm, hey! Would you like me to show you around? Atlantis, I mean?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Whoever runs to the exit wins!" She sprinted towards different hallways. And with that, I took it as a yes. Boy, I thought, this girl really knows her way on the first day.

**I got a late Valentine's gift! From my kinda friend. He gave me a pink sparkly letter and a necklace with two hearts and a diamond on top. I still don't know how I feel about this :p. My father is getting so overprotective and keeps saying 'remember, studying is the number one priority!' PFFFT. Yeah right. Well that's the end of this chapter.**

**stay happy- GOA**


	5. He's Gone Forever

**Welcome to another chapter. Ya de ya de dah. Let's just get on with it. **

**Disclaimer (wow. Haven't did this in a loong time. I wonder what the rights would say): **

**There once was a very smart man**

**His name is Rick Riordan**

**He once made a series called Percy Jackson**

**So please don't make me ransom**

**and so people of fan fiction**

**have to make a description**

**of how they aren't a complainer**

**because they wrote a disclaimer**

**so every character from Rick Riordan**

**is like our sacrificial lamb**

**so I'm already done**

**so please don't make me do this for fun**

**-GOA P.S Annabeth Chase 99.99999999% owns Percy. And the other is owned by Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth's POV

"Ha! I won!" I literally spat in his face if I weren't in water. I tapped my feet in a beat and hummed a random tune and fist pumped into the air- dang, I meant water. The water really isn't much different from air anyways. Percy looked disapointed and whined, "But you didn't saw when I was ready or not. That's not fair!" He stomped the ground, feigning anger. I chuckled, "Better luck next time, Seaweed Brain." I grabbed the golden knob of the door. The door was made of coral and had its bright pinkish color to it. I twisted the door knob and pulled. I felt Percy helping me open it, too. And with that, the door creaked open. "Phew! Get an easier door to open, Percy!" I said. He held his right arm towards me, which I happily took.

"Next stop, Sword Fighting Arena!" He said, trying to sound like a tour guide man. "Cool," I said as we stepped out. We were standing on a porch. Why would they need a porch? I thought. We walked down the porch stairs and saw why they needed one. "Errrmm.. Percy? Why isn't your Palace completely on the ground?" I asked, nervously looking down. "You seem to have forgotten. We just swim down with our nymph/mermaid tail," he explained. "But I don't have one!" I yelled as I threw my hands into the air. "That's why I'm going to get you a _fake _one," he said nonchalantly leaning on a railway. He ran back into the palace. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair.

After a few minutes he came back with a silver tail. The scales sparkled under the sun rays digging into the water. "Wow. This is a beautiful tail, Percy," I grinned at me as he done in return. "It was my mother's when she was young. She wasn't a mermaid, she was a nymph. My father is a merman," he explained nonchalantly, "Here try it on." He handed me the tail and I grabbed it without harm. I slipped my legs into it carefully. It felt very weird. I felt as I my legs had been glued together and felt more flexible. I was swimming in my spot and grinned happily. I swirled and took a test. The tail swiftly glided me through the water. I laughed in joy. This was really wonderful.

"I take that you like it, huh?" Percy smiled at me. "Since you're wearing a tail, I'm going to wear one, too. Since it's not fair that I get to use legs." He spun around like a whirlpool and shone brightly as he chanted an enchantment, "Ash kno ish ko nika mona!" (Lol I just made that up.) The bright light disappeared, revealing Percy in a bluish, greenish looking tail. It was amazing, I say. It looked like it came out of a Barbie Doll maker machine. I examined his beautiful tail and trailed my eyes up. He wasn't wearing a shirt!

"Oh my gods, Percy!" I yelled as I fixed my eyes on my chest. All I was wearing was a bikini top! I mean, how da' hell did that get over here! "It's ok, Annie," I glared and he continued, "Luckily I brought a top to cover it up!" Why was he acting all cheery today. Geez. "Are you ready?" he asked while leaning on the railway. I raised an eyebrow, "I know that _I'm _ready. But I don't know if _you're _ready." He chuckled and stopped leaning.

"Come on! We will be late for the sword tournament!" Percy whined as he grabbed my wrist. "Oh, look who's talking!" I said sarcastically. We swam through the reef, looking at different types of exotic plants and animals. Different colors of fish passed by, showing of their shiny scales. I saw a bunch of kids holding their hands and spinning around in a circle. Wow. The uniqueness of this amazing paradise. Maybe one day I could live here with Percy and become a Lady or something.

We finally made it to the arena. I really don't know how to describe it, really. It just like those regular arenas you see in your everyday life. This arena looked ancient, as if it had history from the past. "Is this arena ruins?" I asked Percy. "Well," he started, "yes these are ruins. This used to be an arena of the Land Walkers. They are like humans but had powers. History has said that the water nymphs and mer-people fought them in a battle. I don't know how it started. I think because someone betrayed another, but I don't think that's important. So, one day a powerful nymph came by and saw the destruction of Atlantis. His heart tore into two pieces. He wanted revenge. He wanted to overthrow the Land Walker to his feet. And so he did. He used all his might and made the biggest flood known to man. He wiped out the towns, killing every Land Walker of that city. A now it's still here. We just fixed the arena a bit so it didn't look like a pile of garbage."

I smiled at him as a thank you. We swam into the arena and took our seats near Percy's Father's throne. Percy sat on his throne while I sat next to him in the regular guest seat.

DOO DOO DOO DOO DOOOO!

"Welcome everyone to the Sword Fighting Tournament! around five our of twenty five! We still have a long way to go! But never mind that! We are here to see the Seaside Sharks vs Atlantis Snipers!We also welcome the Prince and the fine lady he has brought with him today." A man boomed, holding a kind of microphone-looking-thing. Everyone applauded loudly, the sound of claps echoing through the arena. It was really weird because I didn't know ther were underwater cameras videoing us sitting at the top. "Today, our competitors are... From Seaside Sharks, is Michael Yew!" Michael's side of the arena roared loudly at the sound of his name. "And from Atlantis Snipers... Is Luie Castellan!" My eyes widened, alerted by the sound of his name. People were cheering loudly for him since most people here go for Atlantis.

I suddenly felt dizzy in the head. What was Luke doing here? I saw him standing on the stage smiling at everyone around him. "Annabeth, are you okay?" Percy asked. He his bright sea green eyes looked worried and sad. He tooled my hand and I squeezed it. I tried to put on a reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Percy."

I looked back down at Luke and Michaelm growling at each other menacingly. I gulped. Luke could get hurt! Didn't he know that? **(She's not saying it in a loving him as a boyfriend way, btw.) **"Luke," I whispered. As if in cue he turned to face me staring at him. He looked so different from the last time I have seen him. Well, the last time I've seen him was that he had beautiful golden hair, tanned skin and sky blue eyes. But what I was seeing in front of me wasn't Luke. His hair looked messy and wild. His hair was a pale blonde and so was his skin. But the most that frightened me was that his eyes. They were still sky blue but I saw something shining. I swore I saw a fraction of his eye color was turning gold. Luke plastered a grin at me and winked. Percy saw and grabbed my wrist. "Is he bothering you?" his face was full on concerned. "Once again, Percy. I'm fine, thank you," I said, trying to keep my calm. He nodded grimly and leaned back into his chair and started munching on some orange colored looking popcorn.

"OKAY!" Yelled the referee, which made me jump, startled. "We all know the rules! You mustn't use your magic or else you will get a fine consequence, second of all... Have fun!" I looked towards Michael who was wearing full chain mail armor and was holding a pyrite sword. Luke had an iron chest plate and helmet and help a copper scythe. "Three... Two... One.. Go!" Michael, who was an idiot who didn't have a plan, lunged at Luke instantly trying to plunge his sword into Luke's chest. Luke easily brushed it off with his scythe and twirled his sword around as he sidestepped, getting behind Michael. Michael noticed and turned around and ducked quickly as the scythe nearly whipped his head off. He bounced up and got ready to attack. But Luke just used his scythe and swung it at Michael. It tired his armor off. Even worse. It scraped a full thirty centimetres of his skin.

Michael grabbed his side and groaned and fell to the floor, dropping his sword with a flop. Luke grinned down evilly at him. He bended low and picked up the pyrite sword. He then walked over to Michael and slashed a big X on his back. The crowd made ooh's at the sight of Michael on floor, bleeding to death. I gasped. Tears were pouring out of my eyes. This wasn't the Luke I know of. I left my seat abruptly and swam away quickly. "Annabeth! Annabeth!" Percy's voice yelled behind me.

I swam toward a park which looked deserted and empty. I sat down on a bench and leaned my head into my hands. I was sobbing at the sight of my friend acting so cruelly to another person. "Annabeth," a calm voice wavered over me. Percy wrapped his warm arms around me and said, "Why are you crying?" He held my cheek making me look up into his mesmerizing green eyes. "H-he's gone. He's n-not the s-same," I said in agony. My sadness had radiated to Percy, also making him look sad. "Explain everything to me, Annabeth. I will help you," he said. I blinked my eyes, "Ok."

I explained how I met Luke in the ordinary world of mine. About how we grew up as very good friends. He went to my house dwily to play different games with me. He was my protector. He stood up for me like a brother. I love him as my brother. And nothing will ever change that fact in my heart. Ever.

**End of chapter! Secrets revealed. Ooohhhh. That was interesting to read about. What about you press that favorite or follow button and I will be on my way!**

**as always, stay happy- GOA**


	6. The Storm

**Welcome to another chapter. I'm bored. So I don't think I have much inspiration to share with other people in internet world. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.**

**-GOA**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was sobbing hard into my chest. Wow. She has real big feelings for this Luke. Luke. That name somehow gave me a bitter taste in my mouth. I don't know what Annabeth sees in him. All I see in him is, selfishness, cruelty and plain evil. The way he looked onto Michael was just, ugh. His face was anti-goodness proof. Though he is so evil, Annabeth would always forgive him and give him another chance into changing. That's what made her so good. No wonder she is the prophecy. But can't she just see, that the Luke inside of himself is gone?

He no longer exists on this plane. I lingered my eyes down to Annabeth. She was now sniffling loudly that it made my heart brake. Her face excruciating me, that I just want to fall down next to her crying in despair. "Hey, Annie," I said, wanting to stop the pain. She looked up to me with red silver eyes. "Why doesn't Miss Pear wear high heels?" she just sniffles and stared into my eyes. I took that as a 'What?' I forcefully grinned and said, "She was scared that she would fall onto the ground!" She laughed. I didn't know if she was laughing at my stupid joke. My joke didn't make sense at all. I feel ashamed. "Oh, Seaweed Brain," she smiled, "you always know how to say stupid things." I pouted and faked sadness, "You're mean, Annie!"

She smiled even more. Atlantis started to turn brighter and brighter by the minute. She was truly beautiful that it literally lit up the world, wait no, the whole universe! She laughed as I raised an eyebrow, "Did I say something?" She snorted and said, "Next time, keep your thoughts to yourself please, Seaweed Brain!"

"Yeah, whatever," I folded and unfolded my arms, "Hey! We haven't finished touring Atlantis! Maybe we can go to the Petting Zoo!"

"Petting Zoo? Seriously Percy, how old are you? Two?" she said while smirking at me. "Pfffft, I'm fricken seventeen. And I thought you were Wise Girl. I mean, look! Check out my wicked body!" I gestured to my body and its wickedness. Though, being the Wise Girl she is, didn't look at towards my stomach and kept staring at me hard with those scary grey eyes. "I'm not falling for that! Plus I _am _Wise Girl. I was just stating the obvious," she said matter of factly. She swam up abruptly and grabbed my wrist. "No let's go to the Petting Zoo." I grinned happily. "Yay!" I could just see her rolling her eyes if her back wasn't turned on me.

We swam nearly above the water and saw the sun was setting down on the horizon. "This is really beautiful, Percy," she said softly. "The Petting Zoo is closed! We're too late! Noooo!" I whined and threw my hands up into the air dramatically. "Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered under her breath.

HONK HONK!

Annabeth's eyes shot up in alert as she grabbed my wrist and pulled my down into the ocean. She dragged me down until we were at the very bottom. "Japanese," Annabeth whispered into my ear. **(Sorry if I offend any Japanese people. I just found on the news that a ship was taking some whales...) **"What're they going to do with us?" I said worriedly. "Calm down, Perce. They don't know that mer people are real," she reassured, "I totally believe they don't eat half human, half fish." The ship was hovering over the water and was directly on top of us. A net was dropped into the water. Annabeth grabbed my wrist again and dragged me other to a dead coral skeleton. "Oh man," I said as a bunch of hump back whales were swimming towards the direction. They looked like a bunch of teenage girls gossiping about how stupid dolphins are.

"Did you see Marissa?" a tacky fat whale said in a retarded voice.

"Ya. She is sooo ridiculous. I mean look at her medicure! It's soo out of season," said one that had a voice which really annoyed me.

"OMG! I'm stuck in this ugly wig that _humans _made! Help!" yelled the first. I heard Annabeth snicker at her dramatic then a bunch a fish swam by and instantly got caught into the net. My eyes widened. "Oh, this is bad Annie..." I said as I tried to nudge her. I realised she wasn't next to me. "Oh my gods! Annabeth!" I yelled. That wasn't Annabeth I saw.

Third Person POV

Percy was right. That wasn't Annabeth he saw. But that girl that he was looking at is still Annabeth. Her eyes were completely white and were radiating light wherever she looked at. Her blonde hair thrashed around her head, looking like pure gold. Her arms were open wide, like when you welcome someone, but she wasn't welcoming anyone. Her tail wasn't silver anymore, it looked more of an iron type of color.

She blinked her eyes and bolted up to the surface. She wasn't swimming in the ocean... She was controlling the water to lift her up into the air. The wind was blowing hard, making the people on the fishing ship notice. She spun the water like a cyclone and she lifted the boat off the water. These people on the boat apparently weren't Japanese **(hehe.)**

They were just a bunch of Americans from Eat A Fish™. They have noticed the sudden change of weather and ran towards the edge of their boat. "Look! We're all screwed!" Someone yelled while pointing at Annabeth. A man wearing a captain hat marched up to the man and told him, "Nawww. That's just the girl from that TV show! Remember? She tricks people!" The employee furrowed his eyes and nodded, "Yeah. I believe so." The captain chuckled and smacked his back, "See? This is just a illusion that she is doing!"

They were just stupid humans. This made Annabeth angry. People pointing at her as if she were a circus. PFFFT. No. She growled angrily at them and a gigantic thunder bolt hit the bolt. They all screamed and knew that they were screwed. In fact, that employee wasn't smart but he knew the obvious, "See? We're all screwed. I told ya'!" Of course the captain was smart, but in this situation, he was the dumbest thing on earth, "Pfft Nawww."

Annabeth raged on on them. She was sick and tired from their little humane game. She roared loudly and yelled, "LET GO OF THE FISH! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH THEM OR CATCH THEM! LET IT GO NOWWW!" The worker who was holding the net for the fish was so scared that he dropped the net, making it plunge back into the water. The other worker yelled at him for being so insecure and that this was just a joke. But of course this wasn't a joke! They were humans for goodness' sake! "AND NOW FOR YOUR CONSEQUENCE!" Annabeth growled like lightning, and all the water and the skies commanded on her will as she washed and pulled and whipped and etc on the boat.

"Annabeth! Stop! Stop..." That was Percy. He was scared out of his mind. What was happening to Annabeth? Was it a demon who took over her like what happened to her parents and Luke? Percy has had enough seeing Annabeth in a terrible condition like this. Annabeth hadn't taken caution that Percy was near by, caught in the waves. Yes he had powers to manipulate the water too, but it was night and he doesn't have that much energy anymore.

Percy took in a breath and speeded towards Annabeth. "Annabeth! Annnabeth!" Despite the fact that he was tired, he used all his energy to lift  
himself up into the air with her. He grabbed her forearm and said in a calm voice, "Annabeth. Let it go. Let it go before you hurt someone... Before you hurt someone like me." It helped a lot as he hugged her tightly and kiss her cheek. The wind died down, the stormy rain clouds had gone and the waved that were just thrashing about, drifted along peacefully.

She blinked her eyes twice which caused the white aura to turn off. She turned around and saw Percy next to her, hugging her tightly. What had just happened? Why do I feel so tired? She asked to herself. And with that she closed her eyes and fell onto Percy with a thud.

"Annabeth?" And she drifted herself to sleep.

**Wow. Just wow. Or maybe you can wow me even more by pressing that favorite, review and follow button!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	7. A Little Help, Please?

**Welcome to another chapter, everyone. I was simply bored of wandering around my house doing nothing. Sooo I wanted to post another chapter Beneath the Shadows of the Water! And thanks to all of you 900+ views. I appreciate it. Though it wasn't as much as the views for Accidentally Gender Swapped. It was like 4,000+. Enough rambling and get on with it. Has anyone guessed my name yet? Post a review about this story or whatever!**

**-GOA**

Percy's POV

Annabeth was limp in my arms and I totally didn't know what to do. I guessed she was really tired from manipulating _a lot _of things I guess. Wouldn't you? What she had did there was really amazing, but at the same time scary. She looked so out of control that I can't believe I actually coward down and didn't help her in the first place. At least I got her to stop before things became even worse than it was in the first place.

I took a peek at her beautiful face and decided to myself that I should go bring her to the healer/my personal trainer. I swam through the big blue ocean until I reached the main city. My trainer doesn't really show up in public that much because his sea horse tail has been crippled and so that means he couldn't always go out. The only way he could get out and swim properly, is that a very special someone could heal him only. Only that person. And that person alone.

My trainer, Chiron, is like my second father if my dad isn't around here (which is most of the time, anyways.) And so I swam deeper and deeper. Chiron lived in a cabin hidden beneath the Atlantis Palace. It looked so old, ugly and deserted that no one dared to enter or make a noise around it. Except me, I guess. And Annabeth. But she was resting so that doesn't really count. It was made out of oak wood and birch striped wood. The window panes and the porch floor were shattered into thousands of tiny pieces.

I carefully swam around the very sharp pieces, trying to not drop Annabeth. My tail made a crunching noise. Oops. Annabeth wiggled and groaned. Her eyes were still closed and she put her head and snuggled into my chest. My heart was beating loudly that I hopes that Annabeth couldn't hear it. Annabeth's answer was a groan and and a wriggled and snuggled even more in. My face was probably red as a tomato now.

I swam towards the door and did a secret knock (insert the knock by Anna from Frozen.) KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. A man's head peeked over the door and smiled. "Percy, my boy!" He said fatherly. He looked around his early fifties but when really he was over a thousand years. His tail was a sea horse's tail, which I don't understand why. He looked like my father that People got confused on which one is which. But of course he doesn't really go out much, which means people won't get confused. When he needs to go out he pretends that his legs are crippled and hides in the shadows of the water.

"And what do we have here?" he looked skeptically at Annabeth. "A very powerful and everything good of a present, Chiron," I replied with a strained smile. "Uh-huh. Well come in, and you can bring her too," he gestured for him to carry her in. Chiron pointed to a hospital looking bed and which I placed her in. We then sat on a nearby couch and he looked at me sternly, "Why have you brought her here, now? Surely we have something we could do with her, right?" I nodded, "Prophecy of the heroes, sir. She has witnessed three powerful powers in and accident. She controlled the skies, the waves and a boat full of humans."

He nodded thoughtfully as he said, "Right. So she has lost so much of her energy?" I nodded again. "We must heal her quickly. Too much of power can actually _overpower her_." He hopped off the couch and walked towards his doctor looking counter thing. Geez, why does he live in a look alike hospital? He grabbed a bottle and held it up. "What's that?" I asked quietly. He answered with a sigh, "Nectar. A special one in fact. Only me and my campers can make them by hand." I looked rather surprised at the word campers. "What campers, Chiron?" I place my hand in the back of my head. "Look, Percy. Can we just heal her and I'll tell you later," he held the bottle to Annabeth's mouth. He parted her lips and dropped only three drops. "Three drops Chiron, really? She's going to heal with THREE drops?!" I was outraged at the medicine. "Percy, understand me. I am much more wise and older than you. You also need to understand that I can't explain right now," his voice wasn't raised but was calm like the sea." I nodded a very once again and hadn't realised I had stood up abruptly.

A sudden noise of a feminine voice groaning alerted me. "Annabeth!" I yelled as I ran up to her. I stroked her face lovingly and stared at her, "Promise to never get out of control ever again! You scared me. Though I kinda thought that was badass." She smiled and chuckled then closed her eyes again. "Percy, she must take a rest. Nectar wouldn't kick in if she was using all her will to use it."

I huffed but obediently sat back down again. When will Annabeth be ready to share the wonderful world with me? I just wonder.

xXx~Line Break~xXx

After thirty minutes waiting for Annabeth to wake, she finally opened her beautiful more of a grayish/bluish eyes. "Percy?" She said quietly and stared at me. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "W-What happened?" I just chuckled and placed a hand in her shoulder. "A lot of things has been happening. A lot."

Chiron came out of another room through the crooked wooden door and said, "Annabeth. We need to talk and share a few errr... a few errands." He gestured Annabeth to come along with him. "How about me?" I whined. Annabeth just smirked and told me, "I'll be back, Seaweed Brain." I smiled happily at her name for me, "Ok, Wise Girl!" And with that Annabeth waved to me while smiling. I waved back. And she disappeared behind the crooked wooden door.

**Yayyyy. Reached ten thousand words! And thanks for all the reviews given. Much appreciated. Maybe another review? I said maybe, ok? :D**

**stay happy- GOA **


	8. A Little Bit of Explaining

**Another chapter! Yayyyy! We just passed one thousand views! That's just amazing! Omygooddd. But it's not as good as accidentally gender swapped. Lol. But anyways, let's start! Oh and ps I will try and make it more than two thousand words... I said maybe ok?**

**-GOA**

Annabeth's POV

I followed Percy's trainer, which I figured his name was Chiron, into the room he gestured me to go into. We were just silent as walked in, but the sound of the slamming door sliced through that silence. We sat down. While he sat down on a principal looking desk, I sat in a chair as if I am in trouble."Annabeth," he started while looking at me into the eye, "I doubt you'd remember what you've done, have you?" I shook my head, signalling an unsure no. He made a dramatic breath, "Percy has told me what had been going on with you. Where should we start? Oh yes, you have manipulated these things, which consists of: water bending, powerful weather changing and the power to summon different types of metal... It seems that Percy thinks that you a very special girl, in which I agree with him." I just stared at him, bewildered. "There is something I have to tell you," and there was a great pause for five seconds, "I have camp full of special campers with special abilities. That's because they are descendants of the Olympians. These Olympians are like gods from Greek mythology. But this the world full of what humans call fiction. We are not fiction indeed. But as I was saying, the god and goddess like Olympians take place from Greek Mythology. Greek mythology died out not very long ago, and then the world created a new world, a world full of elves and different planes. And here's a secret, Annabeth, we are also descendants of the Greek mythological family."

**(This is mostly about Chiron talking about how special Annabeth is. You can skip this if you want, but I recommend it for the future chapters.)**

I move my arm forward and showed him to go on, "And you. I'm sure Percy has covered that you're the prophecy. I also know that Percy really know how to explain things. Ok. This world is full of different creatures and wonderful things. But there is always a problem, Annabeth," another sigh, "The world we live in right now is endanger of Gaia's hands. Gaia is still alive up until now, though. She is a powerful woman with a whole butt load of armies with different types of monsters. Some monsters are very hard to take on, but most of them are pretty easy. Well not easy but you get what I mean. Gaia wants to overthrow us and the humans off this land and rule the lands. I don't think she's going to kill us all, because she wants slaves at her service, too. And that's when you kick in Annabeth. Prophecy says that when the right day comes and the right time, the hero will be born and she will learn how to save the earth. It is up to her to kick Gaia's butt and to take back her world. You have to learn how to use different abilities and what to do with them. The camp I was talking about has full of those kids with different special powers, but you have even more than the usual. When Percy was born, everyone thought he was going to be the full prophecy and the one who saves the world from the evil. But that's what we thought. Percy has more powers than usual... yes he could of have been the prophecy. But what Rachel, the Rising Spirit, tells us that this person was smarter than no other person. And judging by Percy's skills, he doesn't possess the power of the brains. When he found you and told me about it, it seemed so... Hopeful, I guess. He has found someone he hasn't seen. This person was wayyyy different than the normal of the normal."

"And what I'm saying now, Annabeth, is to get ready, because we are going to Camp Half Blood to train and fulfil your destiny!" He ended with a bold voice which made me jump a little. My heart was racing pretty hard that I swear that I should get a new one. I am the prophecy to save the earth. The light that illuminates the darkness in true power. I am just a little, awed. You do not know how I feel. Maybe you would. Because it feels like when you've had won a race which was really hard and you're panting. You get it? Yes? But only ten times more and you'll understand what I mean. "I know this a lot to take in, Annabeth. To be wise, I suggest you calm down. Though you kind of inherited wisdom from your mother. So I shouldn't really be telling you that."

I nodded and held my hand to my chest. This is happening. Really it was. We walked out to see Percy lying on the bed, snoring loudly. A new found confidence and pride filled me up as I marched across to Percy and said in the loudest voice, "PERRRRCCYY! WAKE UP BEFORE I GET STOLEN BY A ROBBERRRR!" The drool from Percy's mouth (I can't believe we can actually see saliva under water!) swung about as he woke up startled. His sea green eyes wide and his body in a standing position where he was ready to punch the fake robber. "Huh? What!?" Was his funny reply as I cracked onto the floor laughing. He still had some drool on his face! "OhmygodPercythatwassofunnywhenyouwokeupandyoustillhavesomedroolhangingoutofyourmouth!"

He glared at me playfully and smiled, "Yeah. Whatever." He then wiped off the drool off his mouth and came over to me and gave me a peck on the lips. "So how was it, Annabeth, Chiron?" He asked. Chiron chuckled and said, "Great. Now... Where was that place you've always wanted to go when you were little, Percy?" Chiron looked up to the ceiling, fake thinking. Percy's eyes widened, "No. Way. We're going to CHB? OMG!" Really? Percy just sounded like an Aphrodite girl just then.

I smiled at him and said in a pop, "Yup! Get packing, Percy. Because we are heading down to Camp Half Blood!"

xXx~Line Break~xXx

I just watched as Percy was wildly running around his room like a whirlwind. I just stood there awkwardly leaning against the door frame, not knowing what to do. He was zooming here and there in every few moments. To break the silence I say, "Percy... I don't really have anything to pack... Sooo.." He looked up from his case, his raven hair bouncing in front of his eyes. He just tugged as smile and said to me, "My mother has some clothes when she was a teenager. Your sixteen and she still has some clothes for sixteen year olds. Maybe go ask her if you could borrow them all." I just face palmed and replied with a sigh, "Percy, I don't know where your mother is in this gigantic castle!"

"Just ask maid Calypso."

"Are you really serious, Percy? Come on. You just want to see me beat her in words of battle."

"Maybe I do," he said in a smirk. I groaned. "Fine," I grumbled as I stomped out of the room. Calypso, who was dusting off the shelves (which I don't understand because we're underwater.) I just groaned and just said in my most squeaky and polite voice, "Hello, Calypso." She jumped, surprised and glared at me hard. "What do you want?" She said in hatred And bitterness in her tone. "I was wondering where Queen Sally is. Could you tell me where she is?" My voice was still squeaky and high pitched. "Oh no. I don't know where she is, Annie," she lied. I growled at her and pushed her towards the wall. I knew she was lying. Her eyes of worry gave it away. My nails dug into her shoulders, "I don't give a (insert the most insulting thing ever.) Tell me where she is or suffer the consequences." She rolled her eyes in a as if way. "I'm no telling you where she is, hon," she said in her stupid fake sweetness. I grabbed a nearby sharp thing and held it to her neck, "I know who you are and what you do. I simply can't believe people trust you, daughter of Kronos." Where did that come from? She gulped and finally gave it in, "Down the hall second left door to the right, my lady." Well that's a start. I dropped the glass on the floor and growled, "Thanks."

I finally arrived at the door of Queen Sally of Atlantis. I knocked on the door and waited patiently. The fluorescent door opened and revealed a lady holding a book with spectacles on. "Why could I do for you, Annabeth dear?" She asked as she placed her book down on a nearby table. "It's a message from Chiron and Percy," she nodded and gestured me to continue, "Percy and I are packing up for CHB. It's time for me and Percy to train hard... And Percy said that you had some extra clothes for me to travel in?" Ugh, the uncertainty in my voice. "Yes. I do have some clothes when I was a teenager," she said. She walked toward the back of the room and started to rummage through gigantic closets of clothes. She finally finished and brought two brown and purple t shirts and four light blue shorts. "I don't think you need a lot of clothes, for they would be providing CHB t shirts for everyone to wear. This is just for travelling. The only thing you need to bring is your own shorts."

She handed them to me and smiled, "The Prophecy... We have been awaiting for you for a long time. Go ahead, Annabeth. Fulfil your destiny." I didn't know I was outside of the door until she closed door slowly with a small tap. I was breathing very hard. Well I know this was going to be a very hard year...

**I had to stop there. Sorry. I just need to stop because my arms hurt and my knees. I also have to to homework. Well kinda homework, I guess. Whatever. FOLLOW, REVIEW AND FAVORITE, WHAT NOT?! Until next time my dear demigods, farewell...**

**stay happy-GOA**


	9. A Way to Start Anew

**GASP! Two posts in one day?! You've got to be pulling on my leg Lady! GoddessOfArchitecture aka LadySwirlz is very generous to give you another chapter on the same day! Isn't that amazing!?**

**hehe- GOA**

Annabeth's POV

We were ready to set off to Camp Half Blood. I have packed all the important things which were: food, books, clothes, brush (much to my disliking) and a laptop as a gift from King Poseidon. Wow, just wow. They can actually have electronics under water! Isn't that wonderful?! We were at a drop off, where different species come and go for adventuring or holidays. My backpack was just the size of a humongous Hollister Bag. Why did Percy even give me this stupid bag, anyways?

King Poseidon and the Queen were bidding us farewell and slapping our backs. "Goodbye, kids," Queen Sally 'just call me Sally' said sweetly as she both gave us a peck on the cheek. I chuckled nervously while Percy looked embarrassed by his mom. "Mom!" He exasperatedly. Sally just stood there and grinned at him then turned to me, "I know you're a responsible child, so please look after Percy. I don't want him looking for any trouble." I had the most happy smirk I have ever worn on my face, "Yes, my lady. Percy will be in great care under my responsibility and hands." She nodded curtly.

Then came King Poseidon. His tall broad frame was towering over me, as if he was trying to look intimidating, "Annabeth Chase. Good luck with the prophecy. I hope one day you can takeover Mother Earth and doo. Her from this world. All her treacherous doings," he shook his head, "And as for my son, I trust you more than him. Please look after him and make sure he's doing well in training. And also teach him some Athena Brain of yours, would ya?" He put a hand on my shoulder and nodded grimly.

Percy was face palming and groaning loudly. "Why? I can look after myself! I also older than her," he whined. "It's whose wiser, Percy," I smirked right back at him. "Well," Chiron said, as he came from behind us, "We'd better get going! We have a schedule to run, me lads. Let's go." He swam down to the middle of us both and ringed is arms around our shoulders.

xXx~Line Break~xXx

Chiron has commanded us to swim to shore, for the camp was above onto the land. It took a few hours heading there, while our main activities were, sleeping, cooking, catching, practicing, killing, looking around at nothing and when Chiron was sleeping, gossiping. Until we finally finished our sleeping, cooking, catching, practicing, killing, looking around at nothing and when Chiron was sleeping, gossiping, we finally reached toward shore. It was really beautiful. The water was crystal clear with no signs of pollution, the waves tumbled down which made a humming noise. The breeze brushed through the coconut palms and the sun beamed down onto the earth casting a cool shadow under the trees.

I smiled. I finally get to walk on land at last! I swam up to the shore, the water was getting more shallow every time I took a stroke. I finally felt the soft sand on my tail. I started to slip off the tail, and revealed my unusually pale skin. I was still wearing the shorts the day I left home. I grabbed my pack and brought out my clothes. I looked around to see if anyone was watching, but there wasn't. Just in case, I pounded my legs towards a bush. I grinned as the muscles of my legs flexed freely. It's good to feel human again.

While hiding in the bush, I stripped off all my clothes. I realised they were all sandy. That meant I had to go back to the water to wash myself. I panicked, sweat was bouncing off of me. I looked up at the tree and saw a ripe coconut hang from the tree. I frowned. If only I could reach there, I thought. I shook the tree but nothing came down. Think Annabeth!

So, coconuts have juice inside of them. Delicious juice of tree nectar and some mix of water... water! Yes I relaxed and went down beneath herself. I focused and held my hand toward the fruits, banging into each other. I twisted my finger anti clockwise twice and released the grip on my hand. The coconuts fell onto the ground with a great THUMP! I smirked and grabbed the coconuts. How should I open them? I grabbed a sharp twig and began cutting through all the coconuts.

In the end all the coconuts were opened with fresh juice for me to pour. Coconut number one, I grabbed some juice and washed my hair. Coconut number two, I used it to wash my body. Coconut number three, I used it to wash my face. Ahhh, I feel fresh and clean.

A put my underclothes on and my t shirt and the shorts that Sally gave me. Now. I can face the boys! I marched out of the bush and saw Percy and Chiron in their own legs. I raised my head up high and greeted them. "Hello!" I squeaked in a rather enthusiastic voice. "Hey, Annie! Why do you smell like coconuts?" He said while sniffing me. "I had a bath," I had a bath. "No way! Where did you find a bathroom in the middle of nowhere!?" He asked in an amazed voice. I rolled my eyes and retorted, "Nature, Perce, sweet sweet nature." He just frowned and said in a low tone, "Oh."

"Children, we are near now. Just through those bushed and we're at the pavilion," said Chiron. We obeyed and we walked through the bushes. We made it to a sign that said, _Welcome To Camp Half Blood! _This place already looked welcoming! As I gazed around the place, children from six years old to eighteen were wandering around. People were laughing and having a good time. I looked to the left and saw shaggy blonde haired boy sitting on a bench, looking at some diagrams of something. "Wow!" I was awed. This place was the homeliest place I've ever been to!

I jogged over to the blonde haired boy and looked down onto his paper, "What have you got there?" The boy looked startled, and jumped up in surprise. "Do I know you?" He asked cautiously. My happiness faded away and my face turned stern, "Of course you don't! Boy, that's the most stupidest questions I've ever heard! It weird because you look a little like me though." I grabbed a rock under my foot and played around with it with manipulation. The boy's blueish grayish eyes widened at the sight if my hand, "What!? How are you doing that? Aren't you supposed to be a daughter of Athena?"

"Yeah. I am," I said bluntly. "I am your brother," he said, "My name's Malcom." He held out his hand to her in which she gladly returned. "Such a firm handshake..." He dragged as I pushed in for him, "Annabeth. Annabeth Chase in fact," I said with pride. "I have never met anyone like you. Out of all the Athenians..." He smiled at me.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled behind. I caught a glimpse of him jogging towards me. When he reached me he glared at my new found brother. "Stay away from her," he hissed, "she's mine." Malcolm and I shared a knowing look and burst out laughing. Percy seemed somewhat mad, "What?" I said in between laughs, "H-he's-my b-brother... Bwahahaha!" And that was the way to start my first day at Camp Half Blood!

**Woohooo! Yayyyy. Two chapters in one dayy! That's what you get for taking initiative! BUYAHHH GOA! High five. Ok. Review, follow and favorite and whatnot. See ya maybe tomorrows. See ya!**

**stay happy-GOA**


	10. Oh, Percy!

**Hello everybody and welcome to the latest chapter of... Drumroll... Beneath the Shadows of the Water! I saw on the traffic graph that we are nearly close to 1.3k! That's amazing. Still not amazing as Accidentally Gender Swapped. Lol. I believe that this is a better story than accidentally gender swapped. See I didn't even pit caps on for the title! Oh, whatever.**

**-GOA**

After the awkward meeting my brother session, it was time for us to tour around and see what's going on. Well, you see, we didn't know anyone who can guide us around the place... But this satyr looking dude with a load of acne on his face, was kind enough to show us around the place. In fact he was so kind that he even played his nice pipes for us. I just laughed and pointed at his music, well it was a laugh of happiness, not because it was funny. "Play The Man by Aloe Blacc!" I said and stared at the pipes. He played the notes which made me smile widely. Percy, who somewhat looked annoyed, grabbed my arm and growled, "Come on, Grover," that was the looking alike satyr's name, "Show us around. We have no time to play about."

"Wow. Percy is becoming serious!" I snorted. "Well it's kind of true," Grover said in a shy tone, playing with some stones with his... hooves, "The time for dinner is six thirty... And well, it's kinda five forty-five..." I was taken in surprise, "Say what!? You better show us around before it turns night! Come on!" I grabbed both of their wrists and dragged them somewhere. "Ermm... Annabeth? You don't really know the way to things..." Grover said nervously. I stopped and dropped both of their arms. "Ok, Grover, you can start touring from here!" I said enthusiasticly. We were standing in front of twelve different cabins all in different shapes and sizes.

"Woah. Cool!" I yelled as I examined the architecture. Grover nodded and started explaining things, "This one over here is the cabin for Zeus' children. Only one person lives there, Jason Grace." I heard Percy mumble something under his breath, something almost like, "So he wasn't lying."

"Yes, Percy. Jason is kind of your cousin," Grover stated. Before Percy and I could even talk, Grover over took us, "I can read thoughts and minds. Part of being a nature nymph."

"Wait. If you're a nature nymph, then how come you have goat legs?" I asked curiously. He looked even more nervous than he was before, "A long story." That was all he said for the rest of that conversation. We walked down and looked at all the different kinds of cabins. The second one after Zeus was Poseidon's, which was obviously Percy's. Grover said he was the only one in it. Next was Hades', which had Nico di' Angelo only. Next was Hera's which had no one, but they just put it here as a honor. In fact even though there are some maiden goddesses, they still build some in their honor. He now explained all the rest of the cabins and what type of gods there are. Well, they're not really gods... But they're the gods of the second generation of the Greek mythology so that does count.

My most favorite one was my mother's, Athena. It had the best Ancient Greek looking cabin. All the pillars and the curves that are engraved into the marble looked amazing. The lightness of the colors made a relaxing feel to the build, too. The windows big and clear, sending beautiful rays of the sun tumbling down into the room. "This is pretty amazing," was my compliment. The architect for this is a genius! "Designed by Daedlus," Grover said while interrupting my thoughts. "Sorry! I was just wondering what you were thinking about. You aren't like other children of Athena. Your eyes look very stormy as if there is a brain cloud in that brain of yours," he said. Where did his nervousness go?

I turned around and saw that Percy wasn't here anymore. "Where's Percy?" I wasn't really worried. Maybe I should be, because he is such a Seaweed Brain. "I know where he went, though. I could smell his scent anywhere at least less that five miles radius," he replied. I followed him down a few paths and twists. As we were walking by, I took note where things were by land mark. People were also staring at us. Mostly boys, which I guess sons of Apollo were smirking right at me. I scowled in a disgusted manner.

Grover and I finally reached to a food court looking kinda place where there were twelve tables. I guessed each table represented each god or goddess. Then I saw Percy next a girl who was _trying _to flirt with him. I wasn't really jealous, though. I felt more, let's say satisfied that Percy is suffering a horrible time. Percy just looked simply bored and was looking all over the place, I think trying to find me. His beautiful sea green eyes landed on mine as we held our gaze. He smirked as I did the same.

"Annabeth!" He yelled right across from the other side and ran toward me. When he came to a stop he huffed in a sarcastic manner, "That girl! Geez, can't she see that I'm not interested! And you're not even jealous!" I just smirked even more right back at him. A sudden honk echoed from somewhere. DOO DOO DOO DOO! And it kept repeating again and again. Children took caution, and began heading towards us. Not us, the place we were in.

Everyone piled up and took their seats at their parent's table. Each table had a symbol, representing each god or goddess. "Errrmm.. Where do I go?" Asked Percy while frowning. "You go over to the Poseidon table," I pointed towards the symbol with the trident, "over there."

"Thanks," he said and headed towards his table. He looked rather more bored than he was when that girl was trying to flirt with him. I chuckled at his bad luck and jogged towards the Athena table, where most blonde heads lived. Only a few had black or brown. Not red, that's just, ugh.

The Athenian table had the symbol of a gray owl, my favorite animal. Ever child of Athena's heads turned towards me, all of the same but different gray eyes watched me as if their trying to be intimidating. Humph, they cannot make me scared. I raised my head high in defiance and marched pridely. The only person who didn't seem to try and be intimidating is Malcom, my best brother.

"Annabeth!" He yelled, welcoming his arms wide. I smiled and walked straight into his arms and hugged him. I then stood up to face all the Athenian cabin and told them, "I am very honoured to be in your presence of the cabin, as a new founded sister. I assure you that _sometimes _I won't boss you around. But most of time, you must, in the name of Athena, listen to me or else suffer pure insufferable pain from the prophecy of Olympus." I heard some gasps and turned around and saw most of the campers staring at me in awe. I smirked the biggest smirk I have ever did in my life and sat down and brushed down my shirt.

Well this was big.

**Percy's POV**

Wow. Did Annabeth just really say that? That speech was so strong and bold that I nearly fell off my seat. My, I think girlfriend, just made the best entrance to Camp Half Blood.

"Enough!" Yelled a man with dark hair that looked a little purple, "Enough chittering chattering! We have two new students!" Chiron, who was beside him at the head table whispered something into his ear. "What? They're not students?" He said rather loudly. He then turned to us, "May I welcome, Peter Johnson and Annie Bell Case." I could imagine Annabeth growling loudly. I frowned at the name as I raised my hand, "Ermm... Sir, our names aren't-"

"Whatever, Peter Johnson!" He raged. Wow this dude has real temper issues, I thought. I heard some giggles and turned around and saw a bunch of so called cute girls giggling at me (not that I'm attracted to them. I actually think they're disgusting.) I turned my back and saw that a few people were serving food. I mouth watered in hunger. They were serving iced tea, grilled beef steak and some fries. Once the plate was set down, I wolfed it all up in one shot. **(I nearly wrote sh*t. Lol.) **

I was hoping Annabeth wouldn't see me in this condition. That would be just embarrassing! Well, apparently my good luck went downfall when I heard a cute laugh laughing. I turned around again expecting to see one of those tacky voiced girls, but it was just Annabeth looking extremely cute.

"Percy," she started in between giggles, "make sure you don't get sick or anything before you puke on me!" I still had food in my mouth while talking, "Yeah- gulp- whatever." She raised an eyebrow, "Have you sacrificed anything yet, Perce? It's kind of a tradition here. I sacrificed my steak." I shook my head as a no and looked down on my plate. Damn! There are no food left! All I had was the ice tea, which was about half full. I heard her sigh, "If you need anything, I'll be in the Athena cabin." And with that she came marching down Camp Half Blood.

I took the iced tea from my hand. I guess I could throw it in the sacrificial place. It looked kind of like a bonfire. I took another look at the plastic bottle and shrugged. I guess it wouldn't hurt to sacrifice iced tea. So I just stood there and threw it into there. I tapped my foot and prayed a little to my father. After I was finished praying, I took a peek inside the fire. It suddenly shook with rage, the fire was burning high. "Oh my gods!" I backed up onto the ground and stayed there. The fire blared higher and exploded into dust, spraying everywhere including me.

I looked down my body and saw I was covered in soot and bark pieces. "Oh my gods, Percy!" I heard Annabeth's voice after a few seconds. If you're wondering why it took her that fast to get here, well let me advise you, never go into a running race which has Annabeth in it. "Percy!" She ran towards me and grabbed ahold of my arm and pulled me up. "What happened?!" She snapped angrily. I rubbed the back of my neck, an instinct when I do something wrong, "I sacrificed lemon tea?" I wasn't really sure...

"Seaweed Brain"! She exasperated. "That's a special fire, made by the campers. Didn't you know that liquid could destroy electrons, hmmm?" I was blood red, my faced heated up, not because of the fire of course, because I was being such a idiot. "Percy. Let's leave the mess here before anyone has found out."

We left the dining pavilion and headed towards my cabin, where I would be sleeping for the night. "Annabeth," I said calmly, "thanks for helping. I would've been a lot of trouble if it weren't for you." She smirked, "I knew when I heard that sound, I knew you were in trouble. So I ran as fast as I could to see you lying in the ground absolutely dirty." We stared into each other's eyes as the moon illuminated the darkness. "I'm-"

"Shut up and kiss me," she said and caught me by the collar and kissed me wonderfully. We stayed there and hugged each other. "See you tomorrow, Percy," she said. She gave me a peck on the cheek and waved and started heading back down the road. I sighed and held the place where she kissed me.

"I love you Annabeth."

**Wooohooo! I think maybe over two thousand words like I promised! I'm getting a new girl in class. I absolutely HATE new girls. And that's an understatement. But my teacher said that I had to show her around. He also said that she had trouble from her other two schools that she's been in. I guessed she got bullied and tortured by my nearby school. Our nearby neighbor school are so rude. They swear and fight and ugh. I now don't hate the girl because she got bullied and that everyone deserves to have a happy life. :) I will help the bullied kids.**

**stay happy- GOA**


	11. A Lot To Discuss

**Another chapter on the same day indeed. Maybe I should be doing this more often. Getting about a max of three thousand words. :D or maybe even four thousand.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Annabeth's POV

I heard the sound of hooves galloping towards my direction. The wrenching sound of gravel pressed beneath gave me a peaceful sound. "What do you have to say to me now, Chiron?" I was tired. My tone was low and drowsy. I turned my back around so that I could face his body.

I held my arms together from the coldness, even though I had a jacket. My golden hair was messy and was moving about in the breeze. Chiron looked down at me, for his dark figure was tall. "A message, Annabeth," he said in his old raspy voice, "Tomorrow you must fulfil your destiny. Olympus awaits on their heels, waiting for hundreds of years for the fore coming prophecy to arrive. It is the time to find out. A time to fight the sources of evil."

I sigh and shook my hand as a signal that I will come. "Thank you. I must head over to my cabin. It's freezing cold out here and you wouldn't want the savior to get defeated from a sore cold, would you now?" I say, trying to play the act. Chiron chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder. "You may go now," with that I took off to my cabin, my chin sinking into my chest.

It felt as if I was walking for a long time. Until I entered the Athena Cabin. I was expecting everyone would be asleep by now, but they were all huddled against each other, as if they were talking about something important. As the door opened the breeze throug itself inside, causing them to take notice of my arrival.

"Guys, I know you're talking about me. But tomorrow morning I will be gone to Chiron's. He and I have a lot of explaining to do," I say as I slid off my jacket and hung it on the rack. Everyone stared at me as if they expected something. I said nothing until I plopped down onto my mattress, "Goodnight, brothers and sisters." I laid myself down on the soft pillow and pulled up the covers. Today was freezing, was all I could say to myself.

I closed my eyes softly but kept my brain on. Once when I was a child... I should've been cautious, because I ended up in a flashback

_"Mommy! Daddy! Come and catch me!" I sang as I ran around our backyard garden. Everything was wonderful. My parents (who weren't really my parents) were chasing after me, courtesy to my last name. I brushed pass some bushes, jumped over some rocks and ran into the unknown woods. I was sprinting, the runninf, then jogging until I finally stopped, and I was in the middle of the woods. It was sad because we didn't have a fence, and we also lived near the woods._

_From a distance, I heard an owl hoot. I turned towards its direction and saw it perched on a branch. It hooted again. I loved owls, so it wouldn't hurt to touch one. I cautiously walked towards it and held out my arm towards it. It hooted and flew itself toward my arm. In surprise it landed on my arm and snuggled its head into mine. I smiled and rubbed its head._

_"Annabeth! What are you doing!? Drop that own NOW!" My mother's voice screeched through the darkness. I was startled and dropped my hand to my side, and the owl hooted as if it were to say goodbye and flew away up into the sky. _

_"Mother?" I asked through the dark. "Where are you?" I was worried. Sweat trickled down my face as panic over took me. I felt all the blood from my face drain and my hands vibrated wildly. I was giving those sorts of scared voices when you are scared. For some reason, it was already night time. I was surrounded by nothing but the evil dark. _

_I backed up and up until I hit a tree and I fell down onto its rock hard roots. I screamed out in pain and panted. Tears were stinging in my eyes, my heart was thumping loudly. "MOTHER!" I called out again._

_I hoped this was just a nightmare. If so, I closed my eyes hard, still trembling, and let the evil take me. If I was going to die, let me. I'd rather die than be with evil beating me up until I felt scorching hot._

_And that was the end. _

I took in a huge gasp and sat ou straight. I was panting loudly as my hand reached my chest. I scanned the room and saw my brothers and sisters fast asleep in a comfortable manner. Oh, how I wish to sleep like them. I looked to my right, where the desk was, and saw Malcolm's head on the desk, snoring while drool fell onto his blue print.

I stepped out of my bed and felt my feet tap on the wood, leading the way to where Malcolm was. I looked down at him and at his blueprint. Hmm, not told bad. The sketch was like a ship. Malcolm has told me he had wanted to design blueprints for boats. That was interesting, but I still thought that architects top notched them all.

I slipped out my hand from my pocket and took his blueprint from the desk. I rolled it up so it was easier to carry. I needed to show this for Chiron. I felt as if I needed this blueprint. It felt important for the future. I grabbed my jacket off the wooden rack and slipped it on. I headed out and started jogging to where Chiron's cabin was.

There was a handle. Like one of those handle from the olden times where they used it to knock on doors. I used the knocker twice and waited a while. While I was waiting, I sat down on the porch and leaned my back onto the wall. I grabbed the blueprint and spread it out in front of my face.

I remembered studying about boats in Grade Five. I went to a meuseaum where they showed me how to make a boat. I remember different types of the boat, but I just couldn't place it. My mind ran and ran on about architecture and Percy. But mostly about Percy though.

The door opened, revealing Chiron, who already looked ready to talk. "Annabeth," he says, "come in." He looked at what I was holding, "And bring whatever you've got to show, too."

So we went inside and I took the nice couch and he laid down on his horse pillow thing. He held a coffee cup to his lips and took a nice big sip. "Want some? Probably not. Since you already have ADHD," he said. I smiled and nodded my head. "So what's that in your hand? A design I guess," he gestures towards Malcolm's blueprint. "Yes," I reply, "It's Malcolm's actually. I had this nightmare or flashback, which then I woke up with a start. I saw Malcolm sleeping at the desk, so I went to check on him. I guessed he'd spent all night trying to design a boat." I held up the print and turned it around so he can see it.

"Mhmm," he dragged. In which I put down the blueprint onto the table, where his coffee cup stood. Chiron looked straight into my eye with a sigh, "All those things I have told you. You must start training now. Otherwise we would go nowhere in this battle. And the then the fates will get mad. They would have to find another hero. Which is very unlikely, but which Percy could been chosen, but he doesn't have the power of the brains."

I grabbed the blue print from the table and asked Chiron,"What would I need for this battle?" My face was concerned and determined. We had to defeat this guy, Kronos.

"I'm ready, Chiron," I said defiantly, "I'm ready to take on whatever I have to take on." His lips tugged upwards as he said, "Good."

xXx- Line Break -xXx

I wondered who this 'Oracle of Delphi' was. I hoped she was nice or anything that deserved to be in the positive place. I sighed and dropped the blue print from my side. Chiron has instructed me to go to the Big House, if she's in there. Otherwise, I would try and find a girl with frizzy hair that looked like fire, and emerald green eyes. She seemed like one of those determined and typical red heads. Apparently her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, which had the initials of the color of her hair, R.E.D.

I then knew to head towards the Big House. It was a place where Mr. D would play cards and gamble with some minor gods. I wish he was never our camp director. He just had to make his father mad! If dude was in New York right now, I was sure that the police would instantly arrest him just by his typical drunken man looks.

I did tye normal routine, knock on the door, wait, look at blueprint, think about stuff until the door opens revealing a person. This time no one opened the door. So this time I did it myself and saw Mr. D playing with his poker friends. "Mr. D?" I asked politely, never evr wanting to make him angry. "What!? I'm in the middle of a game, Annie Bell!" He growled as he tossed a card towards the middle. "I was just wondering where Rachel Dare was?" I said flatly.

He snorted and said, "Say that girl upstairs. She making some sorta' drawing my feelings in a piece of paper thingy or whatever." He sounded carefree, but I could jugs make out that a little of his voice actually cared for children of the fantasy. "Thank you," I say as I headed up stairs.

Everywhere I looked I saw antics and golden jewellery. Actually, most things here were golden. Including this creepy looking coffin you'd find at Egypt.

"Hello there!" Said a cheery voice. Startled, I jumped back and eyed the girl. I ask her, "Rachel Dare?"

"Yep!"

"We have something to discuss about."

**Yayyyy. It's finished! I was just watching American Idol, and I was like, "Why would they play American Idol in Australia?" I mean hellloooo this is Down Under. The place where you find roos and koalas**

**stay happy- GOA**


	12. Artificial Girl

**Another chapter! Yeepee. I why do I always say that? I had something to say to you guys, but I forgot. Lolz. Lemme think... Nawwww I still don't remember what I was going to say. Whatever. I'm also listening to Demons and Imagine Dragons. I recommend you get it.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

I laid there, sprawled on the bed, thinking about Annabeth. Annabeth, Annabeth. That name could ring in my head for more than infinity years. Her hair looks pure golden, anywhere and anytime. Her tanned skin looked bronze, as if she just came out from the mines. And her eyes, oh, her eyes. They are the most unique eyes I have ever seen in my life. It's different from other eyes of her siblings. Her silver eyes sparkle and have some streaks of blue sparks. It's like she's building a storm in her brain. Whenever you see her, you expect her eyes to be sky blue. But no, her eyes are _stormy _silver-gray.

This is made me wonder, where was she? This thought lifted myself off my bed. I stretched my muscles out and groaned. I wimped my arms down and rubbed my hair, making it messier than the usual style. My style was cool and carefree. Maybe. My fatal flaw is loyalty.

I grabbed a new pair of shirts and shorts and put them on. I went inside my bathroom suite and checked the mirror. My green eyes were staring back at me. Messy hair. Check. Bright teeth. Maybe. Smell like the sea. As usual. Yep! Now I'm ready to go to Annabeth.

My sneakers bounced up and down as I jogged towards the Athena cabin. When I reached there, I knocked the door lightly, which opened slightly and saw her Annabeth's siblings huddled in together. I looked as if they were discussing something important. Malcolm, who was the head organiser (below Annabeth, of course) looked up, startling me with his eyes. His eyes looked bored and drowsy. He seemed really tired. I took notice that Annabeth wasn't her. The siblings looked up to where Malcolm's gaze was. Now I was intimidated, about ten different pairs of gray eyes stared at me. Not wanting to make the Wisdom's children I _politely _asked them, "Have you guys seen Annabeth? I was looking for her. So you know, you're siblings and all."

I looked down onto the ground. "She's not here at the moment," one with brown hair glared. Malcolm pursed his lips and scrunched his fists up. "We were just discussing about her. I also have lost my blue print. Not really lost, but as if someone has gotten it," he says, "We assume someone took Annabeth and the blueprint. There's no chance Annabeth would've taken the blue print." I frowned. Annabeth wouldn't let anyone touch her and she would've been wise enough to warn her siblings in a flash. So these siblings weren't as smart as Ananbeth after all.

I nodded my head towards them and started heading my way out. "Wait!" Malcolm yelled. I froze, my hand hovering over the door knob. "How come you're not concerned, Percy?" he asked in a negative way. "Annabeth wouldn't let anyone touch her, Malcolm," I snarled, "Stop thinking so hard and just think logic for once. Maybe you guys are just paranoid, because I know Annabeth is a strong girl. I have seen it with my own eyes, in which you haven't. So I would like to leave now." I slammed the door behind me and marched towards Chiron, who was in the Big House.

When I arrived I saw Chiron looking at medicines and other things. He caught my sudden appearance. "Hello, Percy. What would you want?"

"Where's Annabeth?"

Annabeth's POV

"Yes I am, indeed. What makes you come here?" She asks. I take in a big sigh and said, "Well. Maybe you should know! You're the Oracle of Delphi! Just tell me. Tell me my prophecy!" Yes I was snappy, but how come this Rachel didn't seem fazed. She stared at me with those emerald eyes. I started to growl at her. She was really getting on my nerves. They give prophecies you have to find out yourself, but how come we had to do all the work?! We need to know things when we do them, lady!

My nose felt as if they were flaring and the look on Rachel's face look somewhat down right. "Mhmm. You're an interesting girl," she says as she circles around me and examines. She then let out a final sigh and dropped her hands to her side. Her eyes turned paranormal green, just like the old lady from my dream. "No," I gasped. I walked backwards until I was cornered. My mind felt fuzzy. I couldn't make a plan, because obviously she could tell the future and she could figure out my steps and mind.

She held out an evil laugh in which I made me not a coward, but only to burst my ego as I lunged forward at her. I tackled her right to the ground and held both of her arms pinned to the wood. "Where is Rachel Dare," I hissed. "Hahahaha. Is Annabeth looking for someone? Sorry, but no. This is the second generation!" she laughed. "How could you possibly find her?! There are now faeries and elves, and wizards and witches! A place full of more danger than there even was before!" She was about to make a turn when I heard the sound of Percy's voice.

"Where's Annabeth?" he says from below. Phew, luckily Percy arrived. Things would've ended in the worse way possible. Fake Rachel stood up and brushed her clothes off.

I heard a few voiced from Percy and Chiron, talking in muffled voiced. I suddenly heard foot steps coming up. It was Percy. "What are you doing here, Perce?" I asked sweetly. He seemed in a trance, "I was trying to look for my Wise Girl." He turned towards Fake Rachel, "Ermm... I would like to take my girlfriend now. Can I?"

"We were in the middle of-"

"-We could go now, Percy. _Rachel _ and I will talk later," I interrupted as I grabbed him by the arm and walked down stairs. Phew, I thought, that was a close call.

Next time I'm going to give Fake Rachel what I've got, and she'll be sorry that she had ever shown her face here.

**Not too long, though. I still had to update anyways. We get to have a public holiday on Monday Yayyyy! I'm going to have a sleep over with my best friend. She's wayyyy younger than me, but we are weird best friends. She is seven. I know, weird to have a seven year old best friend. I've known her since she was a baby. We share secrets and have fun. Its like I'm her baby sitter, but with an actual relationship.**

**stay happy- GOA**


	13. A Plan: Failed

**Another chap chap yayy. I added some stranger dude on Skype. He was eleven years old and I'm like Ookkkk. He was calling me, but I made an excuse that I had to look after my brother**. **It was actually true, my brother was already destroying the office room. And also, I have been updating late because well... I like YouTube... Yeah, great excuse GOA! ****Oh let's just start already!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

That was awkward. The way Annabeth acted, I mean. It was as if she was warning me to be aware. As if something bad was happening. And the way she said Rachel's name. It was slurred and full of hate. Annabeth was still hanging off my arms as we lead out of the Big House.

Annabeth's eyes looked cloudy, like she was brain storming a plan to take someone down. I seemed really suspicious that I didn't realise what I was doing. As we were walking down, I grabbed her arms and twisted her around so she could look into my eyes. "Annabeth," I say calmly, "what happened?" Her gray eyes bore into mine and she left a huge sigh, "Percy. I don't wanna talk about it. I need some time to think." I just kept staring at her. "Let me relax, then I will tell you. You don't want me to go crazy crazy bananas like before."

I nodded and dropped her arm. What really just happened in the Big House? She had to tell me sooner or later, otherwise it would lead to nowhere.

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth," he breathes, "what happened?" I let my eyes trail up into his. I exasperated, "Percy. I don't wanna talk about it. I need some time to think." He just keeps staring at me, trying to figure what had happened. "Let me relax," I started, "then I will tell you. You don't wasn't me to go crazy crazy bananas like before."

He bobbed his head up and down and let go of my arm. My arm drops to my side with a thump.

xXx~Line~BreakxXx

I was walking back to my cabin, when I realised that the blue print was gone. I gasped and flicked up into action. It was still in the Big House! How could've I forgotten. Then again, I was caught up with that little idiot. How am I supposed to get it back? You asked it.

My brain was running on as I was heading back to the cabin. Here is what I'm going to do: One, I tell Malcolm that I got his blueprints and needed them to be seen by Chiron. Two, I ask him to go and get it. Three, he takes it from the Big House and brings it back. I would also warn him to stay away from the red headed devil. It wasn't Rachel. Even though I haven't seen her in my life, I know that isn't the true Oracle.

I entered the Athena cabin. Everyone was doing something that had to do with learning or art. Most of the time it was silent, and nobody chose willingly to talk or disturb. I huffed, "Guys! Sorry for interrupting, but I have some news to tell you!" Their heads snapped into my direction and let their ears concentrate on my voice. "Gather around," I say, "Tonight we're sneaking in."

My sister, Alice, raised her hand. I nodded. She began to say her question, "Isn't it the Hermes' children supposed to do the sneaking around thing?" She shifted in her chair nervously. "No. We are just as capable stealing something as them. And next time Alice? Don't ever doubt my actions, okay?" I say in a serious tone. Some siblings chuckled to themselves. I didn't chuckle myself, I just glared right at them and they immediately shut up.

"Okay. Malcolm?" He raised his eyebrows up. "You are the lead. You're the signaller and the retriever. Davis, you make the sounds of an owl as an alarm. Jaque, you check if the cost is clear. Alice, well I don't know what I'm going to do with you, right now."

I told them instructions and gave them a few tips on being a better criminal like person. I had known all these things ever since... Well ever since I was a young girl of seven years.

xXx~Line Break~xXx

My siblings and I all wore our darkest clothing we had, so we can camouflage into the darkness. We also wore light shoes, so when we walk, it doesn't make sound from the pressure beneath the ground. Also, I have practiced a little of my air bending, so I can make the leaves around us rustle in the wind and that is so we couldn't be heard over it.

We were right in front of our cabin door. All my siblings looked confident and ready. I smiled proudly at the group. With my fingers I signalled, 'Well done guys. Let's start.' We just made up a new sign language in just twenty minutes. We started to jog lightly, and I spread out my hand and let the wind come in. The wind was so windy that I couldn't hear any sounds of people moving abouts. That's why we invented the sign language so we could know something and don't have to make a sound.

We were now at the Big House. There were three people who were hacking into the house. Initially we all have important jobs. They had pins and little hack things so that we could enter. Door opened with a click and we entered the house. It was pretty dark, so I held up my finger and made a little fire come out of it. Not too bright, or else, if anyone notices, sees. While I held my right finger up, I saw all of my siblings faces staring back at me. I nodded towards them and they spreaded across the house. Fake Rachel could've have seen my blue print and might have out it somewhere. What she didn't realise, is that us as Athenians, can see through the dark and could sometimes predict where things are.

Outside was Davis. He was our alarm if anything happened or if somebody is coming. He didn't really do anything but keep watch. I put him as alarm because he has the power of the screech. He can sound like an owl hooting and could he very loud at the same time. I was really grateful for him to be with us.

It was just me and Malcolm together now. As heads of the group, we stay together. You must be thinking, Why didn't he go with the other group so they could be strong too? To answer your question, I feel something will happen tonight. Something big and dangerous. That's why I brought Malcolm along with me, so the odds of losing whatever fight I was in, I would win.

We were inside the basement, where a lot of different precious and rare things were hidden. It was the typical place to hide something special, really. We brushed pass a 'golden coffin. It looked really suspicious and I felt as if something is in there. I tapped Malcolm on the back and gestures towards the case. He looked at me as if I were crazy. He shook his head and mouthed no. I glared a him and readied my fingers, 'Remember, don't doubt my ability.'

He smirked then shrugged and pointed his hand towards the coffin. 'Yes, I was just joking, Annie,' he fingered. 'Don't call me Annie, Mallie,' I fingered back. 'Then don't call me Mallie,' he replied.

I just took my breath and unlocked the coffin clips. I tried to open the lid, but it didn't budge. Malcolm came to helps lift it up. We finally opened it and it wasn't what I was expecting. Only half of it was what I was expecting.

I just stood there in awe as I saw a dead body that was slowly rotting away, holding Malcolm's blueprint. Of course I didn't expect this to happen! Who keeps a dead body in their basement! Come on! It's just so creepy.

It wasn't a dead body, it was a freaking zombie! It opened its eyes which were paranormal green. Oh my gods! I screamed and fell back onto the floor. Malcolm lifted me up from the ground and started running up the staircase.

"ALERT! ALERT!" He yelled while still holding me over his shoulder. "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW! I REPEAT, EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Everyone was running around in panic as they came towards us. We jerked the door opened and started to run out. We saw the zombie, well I saw the zombie running towards us. "RUN!" I screamed.

I saw a lot of cabin lights turn on, as many campers ran to look outside. They saw us running with crazy, now five, zombies chasing after us. How could I be so dumb? I should've brought weapons just in case _this _happened!

Malcolm put me down because he couldn't run with me on his back. Now nearly all the campers have woken up. I saw Percy standing there next to his cabin, gaping at the situation. All of my siblings weren't behind me anymore. They all ran back to our cabin. But still kept on running and running. While Percy was watching the zombies chase me, I grabbed his arm and he started to run along with me.

"What happened?!" He screamed. "Not enough time, Perce! We have to get out of here!" I yelled back as we ran towards the river. _Go, child. The time has come for you to enter the world of dangers. Go! _

"And where do you think you're going?" Fake Rachel's voice rang behind of me. I gasped and turned around to see her smirking widely. Percy and I were at the edge of the shore, our feet were just slightly touching the water. Fake Rachel snapped her fingers together and a bunch of zombies (about a dozen) came to her side. I gasped and stepped back even more into the water. Percy stood infront of me as if he were to protect me. "You're not touching Annabeth," he growled at her. "Yeah, whatever. Move out of my way so I could get Annabeth, Percy Sweetie," she said while batting her eyelashes.

Ther was only one way out now. I gripped onto Percy's arm and pulled us together into the water. I made the water make us faster so we could get away easily. All my power and will were pushing so hard, I didn't even realise that we were about two kilometers away from shore. I dove into the water. All my energy was gone and I couldn't move anymore.

I closed my eyes and let the sound of water drift me away into oblivion. Oh no, I thought, not this again. I weighed me and Percy down into the dark abyss.

**Another chapter! Woohooooooo! Oh my gods, I hate fake Rachel as much as I hate the real Rachel. Lol. But in this story I'm trying to like Rachel. People are saying that she's not that bad. And I'm trying to prove it. Well, that's another chapter for you dudes! Review, follow or whatnot! Just do something that will make me very happy!**

**stay happy-GOA**


	14. A Gift From A Tiny Humanoid

**Hello everyone! I haven't been updating because I had a sleepover! If you didn't read the of a/n. I didn't get time because, well because my room buddy got annoyed and wanted everyone light off. Which was weird because she had a light lamp on... So on, I thought this would be a series. I'm going to change the title when I think I'm going to make it a series. Ask me if you want it to be a series!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

THUD! We were at the bottom of the ocean, where not one thing could be seen. Only Annabeth and feel of soft sand were focused on my eyes. I was trying to help her. I don't know how I was helping her, though. Because now we are at the bottom of the ocean with no resources to help us live. And even if we didn't jump into the water, we would get owned by zombies... and a girl.

Now I have definitely noticed that girl that Annabeth despises, isn't the real girl she was really after for. First of all, the so called Rachel freaked me out. Second of all, she had a whole army of zombies chasing after us.

I looked around myself, just to check if there is something out here that I could use. The only thing that really caught my eye (except Annabeth) was a glowing light from a distance. I burned brighter and brighter, as if it were a living thing getting closer towards us. Hmm... I wonder what that is.

I laid Annabeth down onto the sand gently and kissed her cheek. "I will be back, Wise Girl," I promised. With a last stroke of her cheek, I let my legs turn back into my tail and bounded forward. As I came nearer, I saw several different colors of lights. About three dozen different lights, in fact. I took in my surroundings and let a big gaping noise. Mostly it sounded like a 'Woah.'

I reached my hand forward to touch the light, but it sparked and swam toward abother direction. "What?" I asked to myself in disbelief. I have never in my life seen this kind of species. I narrowed my eyes and saw what I really saw in a sharper and much clearer way. It looked like a tiny humanoid thing. With little transparent wings...

"Fairies!?" I yelled/asked. "Be quiet, Son of the Waters," said one who had a brighter aura than the others, "We have come to help. Please, wake up the girl. We need your help." I nodded, not wanting to make a bunch of faeries mad.

I headed towards Annabeth and nudged her shoulder. She groaned and rolled over her side, facing the opposite way. "Annabeth," I whispered whiling poking her sides, "Wake up. I found a bunch of fairies who want our help! Wake up!" She was groaning even more and said, "Stop with the fake stories, Seaweed Brain." Her eyes were still closed and she snuggled into the sand more.

"ANNABETH! WAKE UP!" I yell on the top of my lungs. She bolted right up and rubbed her eyes. "What?!" She hissed. "Follow me," I say, "I'm not lying or acting. I found some fairies! They need our help now!" I was trying my best to be serious because for somewhat reason, Annabeth makes me laugh.

She huffed and crossed her arms, "Yeah, whatever. Just show me whatever nonsense." I held out my arms in which she grabbed ahold onto. We swam to the bright lights, which I just witnessed minutes ago. She was like me when I saw the lights, gaping and saying a soft 'Woah.' I grinned triumphantly at her. She rolled her eyes, though I could see her lips trying not to tug a smile.

"See," I say, "these are the fairies. Maybe water fairies?" She lifted her finger at a tiny fairy and it simply landed on it. "Hello, Miss Annie Beth," it was the voice of the tiny fairy. It looked like it was still a child. The child's ears were pointed and some blonde hair was tucked underneath. She looked like Tinker Bell. But looked much more younger. She also wore this cute little purple dress.

Annabeth's POV

"Hello, Miss Annie Beth," I smiled for it was a child fairy, and didn't know how to pronounce proper words yet. "Hello, young dear," I greeted, "What would you want me to do? My boyfriend here, Percy, told me you needed help." The little fairy looked up at me with sad blue eyes. My face flashed sympathy. "Our princess is gone," she sobbed, "She is also the Oracle of Delphi. If she is gone then we will vanish, including all other fairies who live in the waters."

_Listen to the child. Your mission has begun, Daughter of Wisdom_, the same voice rang in my mind. I sighed, "Percy and I will find her. We will stop the evil from doing anything bad to us." I found Percy's hand and squeezed. He smiled sadly and looked at the girl.

"Percy and Annabeth," a wise voice came. A looking a like queen flew towards us, "I am the head fairy, Uanna (Yoo-Ana). I have been told by the Queen herself is that your job is to get the Oracle of Delphi, which is Rachel, back. Someone has stolen her from campus grounds and we don't have a trace of where they went. Please, find her." She didn't have a wand, but she used her hands and summoned two backpacks fully filled with sources for our journey.

I looked at Percy, who was staring back at me. "You must head that way," she pointed to a direction which I assume was north-east. I arched an eyebrow up and asked, "If you know the way, how come you don't do it yourself? I don't mean it in a rude way, my lady."

"It's because you two were destined to do this together. Not I nor any of the fairy folk here can do it. And also neither of your kind." I nodded, "I guess Percy and I should get going."

She nodded and said, "Yes. Farewell, darlings. I wish you my luck. May all the goodness give you the power to overcome evil. Maybe your love and kind heart lead everyone to a better place." I gulped and strained a smile.

xXx~Line Break~xXx

I zipped open my pack that Uanna had given me. All the things that I needed were packed inside and were ready to be used. I had a dagger, shield that opens from a bracelet, food, helmet and other stuff that I couldn't be bothered to name. I dug my arm deep into the bag and felt a soft material.

I grabbed it and pulled it out. It was a Yankee's Cap. Why would I need a Yankee's Cap? I ask to myself. It flipped it around and saw a note dangling off. It snatched it off and read:

_Annabeth. You have done a great job so far. Though, throughout the journey, it will get difficult and difficult. Sometimes even a child of Athena couldn't figure it out. But I believe only you can. In the journey, you will find something that would probably be the most challenging puzzle yet to come. Good luck._

_-Your mother, Athena Olympia_

_P.S Try on the hat and use it to your advantage_

I snorted at the end with the P.S. Yeah right, how could this Yankee's Cap be used to my advantage. But it wouldn't hurt to wear, though. If we get lost or anything, anyone could track me down with my hat. So I grabbed the cap off my bag and firmly placed on my head. Hmm, yep. How could I ever use this to my advantage?

I walked over to Percy, who for whatever reason didn't see me. Literally. I screamed and he screamed. His was definitely louder than my shrill voice. "Annabeth?! Where are you?" He screeched as loudly as he could. It made him sound sexy. I wasn't worried anymore. I could actually use this to my advantage.

I circled around him, without him taking action, "Hey there." He jumped up from the sandy floor and I rolled around laughing while removing my cap. Once he caught a glimpse of me, his face had mixed emotions, relief, scared and hopeless. My heart sank into my stomach, heartbroken to see that the person I love is feeling broken up. I suddenly stopped laughing and looked up to him in the eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, Percy. I promise I will never ever scare you like that again," I say sincerely, "I promise on the River of Styx." I laid my hand on my chest and cupped Percy's cheek. He still looked glum so I leaned in and gave him a mouth to mouth kiss. He responded and move his lips along with mine. Our heads twisted and turned with big moans and tongue licking.

"I forgive you," he says while grinning and gasping at the same time. I noticed that he dropped a pen looking thing when he got overly startled. I picked it up off the ground and examined it. Anaklusmos **(is that how you spell it?) **it said. "Anaklusmos. Riptide," I translated. "Yup," he popped.

"It sounds sorta' like a sword or something," I say. "Yeah. It is. When I uncap the lid it turns into a Celestial Bronze sword. It also is enchanted, so whenever I lose it, it would always reappear," he says proudly. I smirk, "Pretty handy for a Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!"

"Yeah. Whatever. We have to get going now," I say trying to skip the unimportant subject. "Uanna says that we should take refuge on an island. She also says that there lives a cursed girl who is immortal. The only way we could find is to listen to the waves." He frowns, "To listen to the waves? What's that supposed to mean?" I sigh, can't he not get any cuter? "She means to use your ears, Seaweed Brain," I saw sarcastically, "Of course not! This is logic! Not some cliché movie about how you have to listen to your heart and it will guide you!"

I closed my eyes and focused. Now, I relax and let the vibrations and the sounds of the water swooshing about take me into a day dream or a flashback.

It was as if I were in the dream. I could touch things and smell things, the usual things that people so. Though, I didn't affect anything. I touched a nearby blossom tree and reached out to grab a flower. It didn't budge or get affected by my hand.

I plopped down onto the fluffy green grass. The wind brushed by making one those nice sounding flute things move and make a melody. I leaned my back against the tree. What was this dream all about? What did I need to know? I closed my eyes in the dream.

I heard the swishing noise of paint splattering onto a canvas and I peeked an eye open. I saw a girl sitting on a stool, painting on a canvas like what I said. The girl looked familiar. As if I have a feeling that she's important.

"Dinner is ready!" A manly voice called from a Japanese styled house. The girl turned around and looked at where I was sitting, suspiciously. I gasped (she didn't hear it of course) her eyes were emerald green.

Just like Rachel's.

**Oohhh. You think that is Rachel? You believe so? We'll just have to find out in the future. I have many tricks up my long sleeve. I was gifted as mischievous and smart and overall perfect. So what could possibly go wrong? Write in the review section below what you think about this chapter and what I could do to improve it. Follow favorite what not! See ya next time!**

**stay happy-GOA**


	15. Feel

**Cha Cher Cha Cher Cha Cher. Why are they in capitals? Damn. Ok! One interesting fact about what happened today! Apparently the new girl I was talking about looked like my cousin soooo I didn't hate her. Way to go Swirlz! You befriend just because they look like your cousin! And I also tasted pink lemonade and lemon flavored coke. Out of them both, I'd choose... Pink lemonade! Its just so addicting and the coke can make you sick easily. Ok just get on with it!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

I felt the swooshing of water surround me. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. Huh. Nothing out there. I just shrugged and laid back down next to Annabeth on the sand floor. SWOOSH! Once again I sat up and looked around. "Who goes there?" I yell unto the darkness. SWOOSH! I saw a sparkling silver color from what I could see. It was shining through the rays of the burning sun.

I stood up cautiously and gazed at it. I have never seen this before. I, Prince of Poseidon King of Atlantis, have never seen this species before. I was a mystery. I was coming closer and closer by the second. This was the answer to my question. It was a monstrous looking dinosaur. It had sharp teeth, a long pointed fin hanging over the top of its scales. The tail was rather weird, multiple shades of red brushed of over the tail itself, flowing through the water as if it were feathers. In fact, imagine this: octopus legs (about half a dozen) that had red feathers decorated on it as if some five year old had drawn on it. It had a lot of scars scraped on the waist area and had the head of a whale that had make up on. The eyes were glowing golden and it had the mouth of a monkey.

Pretty much this nearly startled me to death. My instincts told me to grab Riptide from my pocket, and so I did. I uncapped it as it turned into a shining Celestial Bronze sword. It was quick and easy to use, especially with a rubber grip holder you can just always squeeze your hand into.

I shook Annabeth with my foot. Not forgetting when I woke her up before, she immediately jumped onto her feet and spread her legs into combat mode. Her dagger was already in the responsibility of her hands as she held it high. "A monster," I say. "Of course, Seaweed Brain," she snorts.

I have been training in situations like these. Chiron taught me different types of skills and what recommendations I should use to make me more skilful. And so we stood together, two against one. Except the fact it was like ten metres long. But don't you ever doubt the power of working love! Did I really just say that? Geez Piper, your Aphroditeness is rubbing off on me. I shook my thoughts out and concentrated on our battle. Annabeth placed her invisibility cap on, though it only gave her a tiny bit of advantage because obviously the monster can sense water movements. I bet she already knew that, but opportunities are opportunities.

I took right and she took left. I instantly lunged forward where a gigantic scar was bruised. The monster roared and turned to me and swam as fast as a shark. I tried to swim away as its big sharp teeth widened to snatch me into its mouth. I closed my eyes and waited for it to eat me up. I felt a force pull it backwards as if it were on rewind. Annabeth was no longer invisible. She had her scary glowing white eyes and her hand was in a position when you grip something. She pulled back her arm with force and the monster thingy whipped to the side until it gave up and with a great speed, got thrown away into a very great distance.

Her white eyes slowly disappeared, returning her silvery eyes. She blinked and fell to the floor in a daze. "Annabeth?" I rushed to her side before she can even touch the ground. She had fainted from the lack of energy. She was in my arms, and her golden hair was beautifully messed up all over the place.

She was murmuring something. Her voice was soft and shallow, "Too much. Too much..." I was frightened. Too much what? I still had a billion questions for her to answer for me. But this was probably too overwhelming for her, and so I give her time.

* * *

**(I haven't used one of these before. :D)**

Annabeth's POV

I felt as if I were to die, because the power I had within me was too strong. It consumed up every single energy that I have.

Befor I fell, Percy yelled my name and caught me before I could even get hurt. I was whispering and shaking my head, "Too much. Too much..."

Everything is too much for me. That girl in the dream looked exactly like Rachel. Her emerald green eyes seemed normal than the one I have seen from Fake Rachel. But a nagging feeling in my stomach tells me that that girl isn't Rachel.

And the nightmare I had with the old lady cutting my arm open. It was creepy, but I was so dumb and didn't know it was a warning for the future.

All these things are pretty unbelievable if you ask human me. But apparently I am not a human. All those tricks of sciene weren't real. They were fake. All the seas and breeze come from special powered spirits of a plane that had crossed the human's.

I also remember Luke. His eyes were just... they weren't his sparkling sky blue eyes. They were golden and full of cruelty. Luke was my best friend. Though I have always thought of him as a best friend. Like a brother, I guess I could call him. Every time is saw him acting like Percy, it made me blush deep crimson. He was like Percy in many ways but different, too. There is this weird chemistry happening in my mind.

And Percy. I love him to bits. I could never think of anything better than him. All day want to kiss him and hug him and even-. What I'm trying to say is that Aphrodite has cursed me to love. And for once, I actually feel loved. My fake parents loved me, but never really showed it. I believe that Percy loves me too.

I have learnt that love is better than not even loving. Because when you love, you become stronger and the power in your soul becomes impenetrable to destroy. It makes you invincible.

And when you don't love... You don't know where you are. You're gone. You're see through. Yes it does have your own little advantages, but they do not last long.

And now I understand that Aphrodite is the best Olympian ever... Under Athena of course.

Maybe if I think more of this, I would begin to understand what would happen. And what would ever happen beneath the shadows of the water.

**To me that was weird... I was just rambling on and on and on and on and on. You get the point. I don't know why I wrote about that. I think my writing is becoming deep. Or maybe because my brother just recently stuck a cotton stick into my ear hard which caused me to cry and be such a wimp. Again, I'm rambling. I just love to explain things to people. Share your heart towards people in Fanfiction because everyone understands you here. I have noticed that. Sooooo onto th happy part! Review, favorite and whatever!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	16. Taking Refuge

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

Annabeth's eyes opened to see me staring back at her. I smiled weakly at her and in return she smiled back. "We have to get heading to the island," she croaks. "Yes," I say, "I think it's close by. I have been swimming both us towards the direction." She smiled more and stretched her hand to cup my cheek. I closed my eyes and snuggled into her hand.

"As much as I want to stay like this," she says, "we should better get going." I nodded and held my arm down to her so she could get up. She grabbed onto my hand and held her pack on her shoulders just slightly slipping off. I did the same thing to my pack, and we headed in the north east direction hand in hand.

We were walking in the middle of nowhere, really. It's just the plain blue ocean moving a abouts. No sign of the living in any sight. I sigh. This gives me back a terrible memory when I was about five.

My father and I were out for hunting. We were hunting for sea deer. Sea deer were like deers, except they have a fish tail of course and their horns were like hard stone seaweed. We were in a place that felt deserted, much what I feel like right now. Nothing was coming. Five year old me held onto my father's hand and my eyes looked towards him. "Daddy," I say, "There is nothing here. How can we get dinner now?" He shot me a stern look and says flatly, "Wait, son. Be patient. Just because there is nothing to see, there is always something that roams around in the darkness."

My father held a spear like thing. He also brought a knife along with him, so that he could properly end the life of the deer. To be honest, I was scared. To kill a living thing feels the same like seeing a murderer kill your teacher. Even of the teacher was a horrible monster (literally.)

There was a dark figure swimming. My father noticed and crept down below and readied his spear. The dark figure was a sea pegasus. It looked lost and scared. Just the way I felt. "This is going to be a better dinner," my father says quietly, "Enough to feed a whole court." He slowly brought up the spear over his head, and threw it with all his might towards the beast. It neighed and swam away. After a few moments there was a whole family of sea pegasi. And that's when the rebellion started.

Every horse sprang towards my father. It was frightening me, so I slipped out of the dust and backed up. I know I should've helped my father, but he was a strong king and how could a five year old help out?

Yes, I was a coward. I was still backing up when I felt a little thud. I turned around to see the young see pegasus lying down, obviously shivering from the witness. My eyes widened. I wasn't scared anymore. It felt as if it needed comfort. I also needed comfort. I dragged my knees and hooped my arms around its neck. It nuzzled into my back and I snuggled even more into its neck.

"What is your name?" I ask, looking up into the pegasus's eyes. "Blackjack," it whinnied. I smiled at the name. I suddenly turned upside down. "My father," I say, "is scary. And your family is scary, too."

"Your father is scary, also," Blackjack says sadly, "And also my parents. Our parents always fight with each other..."

"Yes," I agreed, "Maybe we can be friends? Maybe when we grow up, I can make a peace to stop this war." Blackjack says, "Yes. I would like to be your friend. I am the prince of the stud. And you are a prince too, right?" I nodded my head. "When we are older, we will rule and make a better generation. Pegasus and the nymphs are no longer rivals," I say.

I heard the sound of calls of my name and Blackjack's. "Well, my father is calling," I say. "My father is calling, too," he says back.

"Oh, and one last thing," he says. "What?" I ask. "Whenever you call me, I'll be there for you."

And he swam away back to the crowd of fish horses. "I will," I whispered and swam away to my father.

(Out of the flashback)

I shook my head. The memory made me smile. Blackjack and I were now both seventeen. Until I turn eighteen, I would be heir to the throne and take over the sea with greater power.

I hadn't realised that the water began to shallow. Annabeth was still walking by my side, looking up at the sky. It was about four in the afternoon and we finally arrived at the island. The place where we would take refuge.

"The island Uanna told me about," Annabeth says. The island was paradise. It was only paradise if Annabeth was here with me. Because I wouldn't have reached here if it weren't for her. There were tall palm trees that were swaying in the breeze. There were all different types of rainbow colored orchids, waiting to be noticed by. There were lush green mountains that stood tall and high, acting intimidating. There was also a volcano, which seemed to never explode the red water. What caught me by surprise was that there was a sleek modern house made of marble, hanging off the edge of the mountains and overlooking the ocean.

"Woah," I say. We were now on land, and now we can finally rest ourselves and relax. Annabeth collapsed onto the yellow bleached colored sand. She giggled in sheer delight. Wow, so this island was so good that it made Annabeth giggle. "Lie down next to me, Percy!" She says. And so I did. And boy this was amazing. It felt as if you were at the messaging place in China Town! Only ten times better.

"Who are you!?" a feminine voice echoed. Annabeth and I startled, sat straight up and looked towards from where the voice came from. It was girl who looked sixteen like Annabeth. She had caramel hair and eyes. She radiated natural beauty and had nothing that fake or artificial. She looked exactly like Calypso the maid.

The girl's eyes directed towards me and her face softened. "Ermm..." Annabeth says uncomfortably, "Calypso? Is that you?" The girl, Calypso, from Annabeth's point of view snaps, "How do you know my sister's name?"

Annabeth's grey eyes met mine, saying something that we both understood. This girl wasn't Calypso, she was her sister. "Your sister is the maid of my boyfriend, Percy," Annabeth says. I nodded and waved. "And my name is Annabeth," she greets but seemed to act cold and disrespectful. "My name is Cecelia," she greets back, but wasn't negative like the way Annabeth was. "Right," Annabeth says through gritted teeth.

"Why don't you guys take a room? It seems to me that you guys are important heroes and need some rest," Cecelia says. Finally, I thought, I definitely need a rest. Cecelia leads the way and Annabeth holds my hand possessively. I gave her a look and she mouthed, "I'll tell you why later." I shrugged and just let it go.

Cecelia lead us towards a steep staircase that paved the way to the modern house. "So how do you live by yourself?" I asked her. "There are spirit servants," she replies, "Not so long ago Calypso and I swapped our places. She now works at your palace. Every millennium we swap our places and carry on."

Millennium? Didn't that mean that they were over a thousand years? "So how old are you?" I ask. Annabeth nudged my side as if to say that was rude, but it wasn't to say as if I were rude. She was smiling in amusement. I raised my eyebrows at her and she shrugged the way I did. I heard Cecelia sigh, "I'm 2000 years old." Woah, how could she stay counting?

"So basically you have only did this twice," Annabeth states. "Yes," Cecelia replies sadly, "Every month there are new visitors. Every one of them were male. My sister and I were cursed to fall in love with them and always stay heart broken. Of course you're the first female to visit us." Annabeth nods and I noticed her nose flared at the part when she was cursed to fall in love.

We were standing at the food of a big polished door that was colored white. It was about five metres high and had huge golden knobs. Cecelia pushed it and we were welcomed in front of a modern interior. I was gaping at the place and Annabeth just crossed her arms and huff some of her fringe away from her face.

To the left was the kitchen and the bar. In front was the lounge with a huge window that was overlooking the ocean, like what I saw earlier. To the right was a room with a television? And from the left of the lounge was a hallway that lead to different rooms like, bedrooms, another lounge, bathroom etc.

"Now!" Cecelia clapped her hands enthusiastically, "Go down the hall and walk until you reach the fourth door. There, you will take your sleep and whatever. Apparently Annabeth, you have to sleep on the couch because there isn't any rooms left. Sorry, this house only has two bedrooms."

Annabeth glared at her, "No. I could sleep next to my boyfriend if I wanted to. And we both have nightmares. We nee each other's comfort." What she had said was true. We bith have very frightening nightmares that nearly scare us to death. And it was no joke.

Cecelia just lamely said, "Ok. I will be in the garden at the top of the roof. I you guys need anything... yeah." She walked away and ran up the stairs. And what I heard was sobbing? I really need to get my ears checked on.

"Bad," I heard Annabeth mutter under her breath. "What's bad?" I asked her. "Percy," she says, "she is cursed to fall in love with any man that meets her eyes. Can't you see? She going to steal you off of me!" She had tears running freely down her cheeks. "And that is so, what happens if you love her back?" She whimpered. My eyes bulged out of the sockets, "What? Annabeth, no! I love you. Annabeth Chase is the one I love. I love her more than the ocean. I love her more than the skies. I love her more than Camp Half Blood. I love her more than Riptide. I love her more than my own mother. I love her more than anything!"

I lifted Annabeth's chin so her beautiful gray eyes would look back at me. "I love you, Wise Girl," I say and I leaned down to connect our lips together. My head turned and I grped her hair tightly and pressed her to me so that there wasn't any space between us.

She caught her breath and looked me into the eye, "I love you, Seaweed Brain." I grinned, "I will never stop loving you, Wise Girl." We ended it with another kiss. I love her more than infinity.

**:D I CANT BELIEVE MY FLUFFINESS! MAYBE I AM GETTING EMOTIONAL! There must be something wrong with me guys. It's just Percabeth is the best in the whole entire world. End of story. Ok! So tell me what you think of this story by clicking the favorite, follow or review button and I will be on my way! Once again everyone, bye!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	17. Trust

**Welcome to another chapter! Yeah blah blah. It's morning here so I don't have much things interesting... Wait! I have Fetch TV now. I used have foxtel but that sucked. Now I can watch YouTube and apps on the TV yayyyyy and games.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Annabeth's POV

I massaged my scalp with my fingers. The stress of losing Percy to Cecelia was unbearable. I was pacing around a small lounge where no one was in sight of. I needed some time alone. Percy had confessed his love for me, and I believed him. But as a daughter of Athena, I couldn't help wondering what comes in the future. There is so much things to prepare for. I should have seen it coming! I knew that I was some phsyco-path.

FLASH BACK...

I was about five years old. I was currently playing around with my best friends, Thalia, Juniper and some cute boy I had a crush on whose name was Derek **(he won't be a major part of this story. But if you want to, just review down at the bottom.) **We were busily playing 'chasie', a game where you tag someone and they have to tag someone and on and on. It was like 'it.'

We were in the Pre-Primary play ground and garden area where we go for recess and lunch. My favorite spot was personally near the pond, where there were gold fish swimming around. The pond was rather big, ten feet long and ten feet deep. My friends were trailing behind me, following my lead away from Derek. That's when everything went in slow motion. I didn't see it coming, but I tripped on a rock and fell slowly.

I was screaming, and I splashed into the water, with my friends' eyes widened in shock and bewilderment. They didn't help me whatsoever, they just ran to the teacher to help. I looked up, holding my breath. I didn't know how to swim back then. So that's what I thought. I was going to die. My life will tragically end in the most stupidest ways, just because we were playing a game.

I shut my eyes and let the water go through my nostrils and let me drown. It seemed I was sitting there for minutes, which let me feel perplexed to what happened. "My lady," a squeaky voice says, "Look at me." I turned around and saw one of my favorite gold fish. I had name him Nemo because he reminded me of that fish from the Walt Disney movie.

I felt scared. I was probably paranoid and was just thinking stupid imaginative things. "N-Nemo?" I stuttered. Whenever my friends weren't here to play, I would always skip to the pond and kneel down right on the edgy cliff. I would talk to him and share my feelings. Nemo would stop and look at me, as if he were to listen to my words.

Nemo smiled? "I have been listening, lady. When I hear you despair and cry, I feel heart broken, wishing that I could turn back into my real form and place my hand on your cheek. I have always knew you were the one," he says. "The one?" I ask. "It's not the time to say. There will be a boy when you are older. He will help you through. You must go now," he replies.

"But-"

"Go. Believe you can fight for your life!" He says and disappears into the shadows. I eyes trailed to where he swam, waiting for him to reappear. Just silence. I closed my eyes shut, hard. If I wanted to make this goldfish happy, I have to follow his command. I reached within myself and held in all my power. I opened and push myself with all my might I raged up to the surface. The water thrashed around and I burst into the air. Maybe a little too high into the air because I was at least seven metres off the ground.

A little water was underneath me, like a pillow. The water stopped throwing me up and came back down into the pond. I looked down and saw that I was falling freely. I closed my eyes once again. Before I could hit the ground, the wind swept me and helped me land onto our trampoline.

I looked down to my clothes. They weren't wet. Not what I was expecting. Maybe I was daydreaming. I didn't seem wet, so that could've meant that I was dazing off to space. I knew this was some sort of mind game.

I haven't noticed that everyone was gone. I heard the bells ringing and all the children were lined up in girl and boy. I hopped off the trampoline and ran to the girl's line.

Thalia was in front of me. I nudged her by the arm and whispered, "Did you see what happened to me?" I had to make sure if the dream was real or not. She raised an eyebrow in an unfazed way.

"ANNABETH CHASE! STOP TALKING IMMEDIATELY!" our teacher, Miss Docks **(lol) **roars. I hid my face behind Thalia's back.

I was still wondering if that encounter was real. Because it seemed as if it was.

* * *

End of Flashback

I blinked my eyes. Nemo was talking about Percy. The boy who would help me through my journey. He was my teacher. Even though he didn't seem like it. I sighed and plopped down onto the sleek white couch.

Percy's head peeked through the wall and stared at me. "What are you doing here?" I say. "I was looking for you, of course," he says, "I saw you here. I was scared. You were just standing there and closing your eyes. And your eyes were glowing, too. I thought it would be the best to not disturb you."

I smiled tiredly. The flashback somehow made me tired and feel limp. "I had a flashback... That was all," I say. "Tell me," he says while sitting down next to me. I sighed. It was finally time I told Percy everything. Including the very start.

I started to confess myself, glad that I was opening up to the one I love. The whole inside was gone. "When I was little, I had this bizarre moment. At the age of five, I met this fish," I shook my head, "I names him Nemo. We met when I was in Pre Primary. There was this gigantic pond in the playing area. Well... every time my friends refused to play with me, I would always confess myself to him. It was almost as if he were listening. One day I fell into the pond and he was there to help me. He was telling about how I'm going to meet you. He also told me how to get out of the pond, because I was stuck and didn't know how to swim. I burst into the surface, with water underneath my bottom. I fell onto the trampoline near by. I asked my best friend, Thalia Grace, if she or anyone else saw. She only looked at me as if I were crazy and got a bonk in the head."

"When I was seven... My home burnt down. I cried and cried and felt hopeless," I say, looking down at my feet, "My mother and father were there, luckily. They were there to comfort me. And then we were homeless. We scavenged through garbage trashes to see if we can use them for resourcefulness. All I got was a cardboard box as my bed. I heard shouting and checked if my parents were still there. They were. I fell asleep. That's when I heard real shouting... The next time I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital looking room. My parents were holding a needle towards me, but I escaped their wrath. I knew that my parents were no longer with me, and that they were taken by demonds." I look up and smiled weakly and Percy, "And that's when I met you. I remember you promised to look after me and guide me. Just like what Nemo had said. It was all true."

"From then I lived with Granny. She took me to school and paid the fees. She was pretty young if you ask me. She is somewhere in her fifties. But anyways, I met this boy, Luke. He was like my older brother. Remember we saw him at the Arena?" He nodded. I continued, "I don't know what he was doing there. But everytime I saw him I blushed." Percy face looked grim. "He reminded me of you, Percy" I stated. He grinned and pecked my cheek. "That's why I also blushed whenever I saw him. But I just loved him as a brother." He nodded, understanding the content I had just said.

"And now you know the rest of the story!" I exclaimed and threw my hands up I to the air. He smiled, "Thank you for sharing and trusting me, Annie." I playfully glared at him. "I will always trust you, Seaweed Brain," I saw. "I will trust you too, Wise Girl," he kissed my lips.

And that was how I spent my day.

**I really needed to rush. Sorry for any mistakes! I hadn't had anything interesting today... Oh wait... I did... The floor is rising because I had a leak from the fridge which cause the wood to rise. I nearly fell. I knew there was something going in with the floor!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	18. Taken Captive

**Ermmm hiiii! So I bought this new cover for my iPad. And it is amazing! Good quality, looks awesome and could stand up and lie down! Only for forty dollars! I mean that's the best deal yet. My old cover was thirty eight dollars and was really bad. Like really.**

**Disclaimer: **

**There once was a very smart man**

**His name is Rick Riordan**

**He once made a series called Percy Jackson**

**So please don't make me ransom**

**and so people of fan fiction**

**have to make a description**

**of how they aren't a complainer**

**because they wrote a disclaimer**

**so every character from Rick Riordan**

**is like our sacrificial lamb**

**so I'm already done**

**so please don't make me do this for fun**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Percy's POV

It was our first morning on Cecelia's island. We were eating breakfast on a glass table, and it looks like your food is about to fall. I wonder where she got all her furniture, because she was in the middle of nowhere. And she can't just go to the local IKEA store (which would be like very very very far away) and say, "Hi! I would like to get this, this and this! I would expect it to arrived at the coordinates of -544548484 and 8490298583 thank you!" No. Just no.

I scooped up a piece of my cereal which was hand made. They tasted like fruits with wholemeal grain and nuts. I sipped the spoon with a slurp, and plopped it back in, causing it to make a splashing noise. Annabeth, who was facing the opposite side of me, furrows her eyes and shakes her head in disapproval. I pouted my lips at her and made the best puppy dog eyes I could ever do. She shook her head and smirked, mouthing that it isn't going to work. Now it was her turn for me to stop pouting. She was now pouting, making little goo goo eyes and I finally gave in. I groaned loudly, earning a full on glare from Cecelia and Annabeth a chuckle.

"I will be in the mountains to pray to my father," Cecelia announced. She slid out of her chair and marched away from the dining area. Ananbeth and I share a look and started to burst out laughing. "She can't handle us, Percy! She is too annoyed!" Annabeth exclaims and slammed her fist into the table. I held onto my belly, still shaking wildly. "The girl really is weird," I say.

"Hey," Annabeth says, "Let's go spy on her! Maybe we can prank her by making weird ghost noises. Or maybe spoil her hair!" Though this wasn't really my thing, I nodded. It was at least time that Annabeth and I should start having fun together, and not get too worried about the prophecies. Annabeth stood up and walked around from the other side to mine. She sat in the chair that was next to me.

"So what materials do we need?" she asks. I shrug, not knowing what to do. She sighed, "I'll get her natural honey she has been saving up for years. It is some special honey her father gave her. And boy she will rage." I smile and grabbed her hand, "This going to be the best ever!"

Annabety and I snuck into a room that I didn't think we were allowed to go in. "Annabeth?" I say. She says the 'hmmm' sound. "I don't think we should be here," I say slowly. "Percy," she says, "I know this isn't a really wise thing to do, but I want to have some fun ok?" The place looked dusty and old. The character of the room didn't fit in the style of the home itself. There were a lot of shelves with a lot of books and stuff that look old and scary. We passed by a gnome who was grinning evilly and was holding a pickaxe, as if to throw it at its looker.

For some reason, it felt as if that gnome was alive and was watching my every move. Shivers came down my back like a sneaking snake. No one likes snakes.

Annabeth looked around and saw a jar full of golden honey. There was a label that read, 'Don't ever use this again! Ever!' She stared at the jar and placed it back onto the shelf. "Now I really think we shouldn't do this..." She says.

"Annabeth? Percy? Where are you guys?" Cecelia's voice echoed through the halls. Annabeth's eyes widened. She clamped my mouth shut and hid behind the closet door. "Annabeth? Percyyyyy? Come on! Stop playing games!" Her voice was now in the room.

I looked through a crack in the door and saw Cecelia looking around suspiciously. Her eyes finally trailed towards the door we were hiding in. Everything seemed in slow motion as Annabeth tapped my shoulder and pointed to a open window. I nodded, understanding what she meant. We climbed over the wall, and Annabeth started pushing the window open, so that we can easily go out.

The window opened and she stuck her head out. Annabeth saw that we could land into the ocean. "We need to jump," she whispers. I nodded and climbed up with her. I was now sitting over the edge and holding her hand tightly. "In three, two and one," she said and we flung into the air.

I could barely hear Cecelia's voice still calling our names because the wind was whistling loudly in my ears. We finally plunged into the water and started to make our way back to shore. And there we lay still on the sand, not making a sound. Annabeth finally sat up and nudged me. "Look!" She says and points to a big wooden ship sailing towards the island. "We have to hide for real this time!" She grabbed my arm and we hid in the near by bush.

"I hope they don't see us," she says. "Let's kneel down lower so they can't get a chance to spot us," I say. And so we did. We lay down more into the bush, breathing heavily as the ship was anchored. Inside the ship I saw, what looked like pirates. They pulled out a plank to the ground and they marched. I could hear my heart thudding loudly inside my chest.

"Alrightie, boys," a gruff voice says, "Take whoever is in 'at house. We need need t' raid all 'em treasures." The man looked like the boss who had complete authority over the poor slaves. "Yes, Soot Sir," they reply, and started heading up the sandstone staircase up to Cecelia's home.

The captain, who I guessed changed his name to Soot, turned towards our bush. He smirked evilly and came and looked down. Annabeth and I stayed low even more into the bush.

"Kids. Come 'ut or I will kill yer," he growls and points a sharp sword towards us. We had no choice. If we get kidnapped, the we would make a plan together in how to escape. Annabeth and I slowly stood up and surrendered our hands. "Good," he says, "A boy who will be mer' slave for the mean time. And a what is a pretty lady doin' here. Ahhh, I have some plans with you and mer' crew. You're going to have a lot of fun!" My eyes widened and before I could think, I kicked him in the groin. He fell onto the floor groaning.

I grabbed Annabeth's arm and sped away. I looked up and saw the two pirates holding Cecelia. Her eyes screamed help, but I just ran. It was no use anyways, they could just trace us up and take us captive.

"I have got yer' now!" another pirate of the crew grabbed our collars and dragged us towards the boat. When we were on the ship, every crew member smiled a crooked grin and helped the pirate throw us into a prison looking thing.

"Have a good time, kids!" he snarls and slams the door shut. SLAM!

Annabeth leaned her head into the crook of my neck. "What are we going to do?" I ask. "I will think of something, Perce," she says, "Later I will tell you."

I nodded and leaned my head back into hers. "Everything will be alright."

Just maybe it will.

**Yes. Not the best ever but... Check out my other story called I Dare You! You write dares to anyone from PJO and they will do it!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	19. Pirates Aboard!

**Welcome to another chapter! One of you dudes said that this is like Avatar the Last Airbender. Well... I think I kinda copied it. I love it so much. Katara is like Percy and Aang is like Annabeth. Lol. I didn't mean to copy ATLA. I wouldn't try to copy anything! I also re posted my other story, Dark and Light. It was my first story. It didn't get much views, so I decided to re post and see what people think about it.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Annabeth's POV

The iron door opened, and finally the lightness came over us. The shadow that was coming towards us were one of those pirates. "Get up, boy!" He yells and picks Percy's ear. I winced at the abuse. Percy was trying hard not to say, "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I could tell because he closed his eyes and his mouth pursed, trying to hide the pain. "He will be working as the lieutenant of Captain Soot. And I guarantee that he will get have the best job ever," he smirks while tying Percy's wrists. He twisted it in a knot and pulled hard. Percy groaned and tried to rub his hands at the back of his shirt. I growled and punched the man in the jaw. "Don't do anything bad!" I hissed in his face. He smirked and rubbed his bloody lips, "Whatever, Princess."

He drags Percy out and slams the door shut. I leaned my head in the wooden wall and sighed. The tears stung as I tried to stop them from falling. "Please don't touch Percy," I whispered to myself.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something different. Something happier so it could get me into the mood of making plans. But I can't. Because there was a scream of agony right next door. It sounded like Cecelia's voice. I gasped. What were they doing to her? Maybe it could give me a few hints and tricks on how they try to torture people. I could just dodge their few hits and BAM! I'm a survivor.

I listened closely to the conversation next door.

"Please! Let me go!" Cecelia voice pleaded and her voiced was muffled as if she were gagged. "You're not going anywhere, missy," Soot's voice snarls. "W-what do you want from me? I have done nothing! Please!" she says. "You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the so called heroes are up to," says Soot. I heard a the sound of a hand whipping someone's skin hard.

"Aaahhh!" Cecelia cries. "Stop! I will tell you! Just please stop!" she begs. "Fine," Soot gruffs, "Tell me! NOW!" My heart suddenly fluttered in my chest. Is she really going to say what we were doing? I knew she was some kind of traitor!

"They were destined to save Olympus," she sighs, "and to rescue all the remains of the Ancient Greeks. That included all the different kinds of fantasy species. They had to go on a quest to find the missing Oracle of Delphi because she was taken by Kronos. But now they are rethinking." Re thinking? When did we ever say that? "I have heard them talking," she continues with another sigh, "They wanted to sabotage Olympus. They say it is time that Kronos should rule the land. No stupid Olympians telling us what to do, anymore. They want to join your side and Kronos' and rule the world." Her voice sounded so convincing. I knew the plan she was making. If I ever see her today, I'm going to say thank you.

Soot stayed silent for a minute and then he growls to some of his servants, "Take her away. I need to talk to the girl." I heard the sound of shuffles and caught breaths. I then heard the sound of stomping feet come towards me. The iron door opened and two of the pirates held Cecelia. They shoved her and she fell towards my feet and groans. Her once tied up hair was messy, and her arms were full of blood and scars. I took my breath at the sight and looked worriedly at the men.

"Your turn, princess," the same man I saw before says. I obediently got off the cold wooden floor and let their hands grab my wrist. I didn't want to make them mad, or anything. But I need a distraction. I looked at Cecelia and then used all my might to be let go. I lunged right at her. Before I could even hurt her, I winked. This was part of my plan.

"You traitor!" I yell as loud as I could. I slammed her shoulders to the wall. I winked at her again. She smirks and shrugs her shoulders, "Whatever. It's not like your ever going to escape this hell hole." Her voice was filled with sarcasm and funny is that the pirates didn't understand. She then says, "Anyways, you and your boyfriend aren't going to escape through that hole outside. It fits people inside so they could go out. But I don't think you could do it." The pirates were still oblivious. "Enough!" Grouchy (that idiot pirate I nick named) cuts "You prisoners will not make any contact whatsoever! Now! We need you, princess."

They grabbed me once again and lead me outside. I finally was in the fresh air, with the sound of the waves splashing onto the boat. It sounded comforting and peaceful. The ocean just knows how to make things better. I sigh and bowed my chin onto my chest. They tied me up onto the main post where Percy was. He looked at me in worry and I just shook my head, showing that I was ok. But I bet he wasn't. He had the same scars and blood like Cecelia. I let a tear fall onto my ripped Camp Half Blood t shirt.

The clothes Percy was wearing now looked as if he were a peasant. Weaved straw shirt and shorts. The pirates never showed respect to anyone or anything that went in their way.

When they finished tying myself onto the pole, I felt Percy's hand brush past mine. He was trying to comfort me and hold me. I really wanted to touch his hand, but make any noise or sound, the pirates would whip you until you give in.

"Now for questions, princess," Grouchy says. I examined his face, wondering how he ever ended up here. His face was always frowning and always dirty. He had a black beard and black hair with few hints of white. I wondered if he had a family or anyone he loved. I looked deep into his brown eyes which said: I never want to be here. I never wanted to torture anyone. I never wanted to serve Soot. But if I didn't, they would kill my family. I felt sympathy for this man. He was just pretending to hurt me just because of Soot.

"What is your name, sir?" I asked him softly. His faced seemed perplexed and his eyes enlightened, "Yes! My name is Chris. I knew you're the one. Come close and I will help you escape." From the corner of my eyes I saw Percy smiling. I believe that he already knew Chris. I moved forward so I could hear him.

"Cecelia told you about that hole, right?" He says. I nod. "It is right over there," he points near the steering wheel, "I will make a distraction. And the you would run there and escape to the ocean." I frowned. "What about you?" I ask. "Never mind me," he says, "I'd rather die to save my family than make my family and the heroes of Olympus get killed."

"But-" I start. "-No buts, Annabeth," he says. I raised an eyebrow. Percy probably told him my name. I let out a sigh of defeat and dropped my head, "Okay."

**I have to end it right there! Ok! About me. I'm going to a party. A trampoline jumping party to be exact. My mom bought this cologne for the birthday girl so... Yeah! Nothing that interesting in my life cos I'm boring. All the things that run in my head are, boys, Fanfiction, God, read, boys, Fanfiction, God, read. You get the point. Follow, favorite or review! Whatever you want to do to make me happier than usual. And also check out my other stories on my profile page. See ya!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	20. Ready To Escape

**I'm listening to Say Something by A Great Big World and featuring Christina Aguilera. I'm feeling some emotional stuff guys, and I feel I need to write this. The song reminds me of Percabeth, when they fell into Tatarus. :(**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

My wrists felt numb and sore with the tight ropes tied around them. The waves thrashed around in Poseidon's rage. I breathed. It was about time we get out of here. To get out of this hell hole and to kill Kronos **(get it? Huh?) **I screamed in agony and used all my strength to rip Percy and I out of the tight ropes. We abruptly fell onto the floor. I was breathing hard. Breath. Breath. Breath. Loud foot noises came towards us. I growled and scowled at the floor.

"Where are you going, princess?" Soot kicks my side. I screamed and rolled around like a cracked egg. "Annabeth!" Percy screams and reaches his hands out towards me. "I-I'm fine," I say to him. Soot cackles and snorts, holding his stomach. "Idiots!" Soot let out, "You really think you could stop _me. _Hell no!" He draws his sword from his sheath and holds it to my neck. I gulped, my Adam's apple lightly brushing onto the blade. "Make a move, princess, and I will-"

"SOOT!" Chris' voiced bellowed from above, "DON'T TOUCH THE CHILD!" Soot backed away from me and turned towards Chris. He wrinkles his nose and smirks, "Ah, so Chris has finally stood up. Interesting. Wait until I tell your family about you. About how you betrayed them and let them die of starvation." Chris' eyes welled up and brushed them away by the rim of his sleeve. "Don't talk about them that way," he croaks, "NOT. EVER!" Chris holds a dagger from his belt and charges at Soot.

Their blades met. Sword against dagger. Iron against gold. They lunged and attacked. They defended and blocked. Yes. This was the way of a pirate's life. They just used the same technique and moves, that if jugs kept on going until they were tired and were out of breath. But they just kept moving and moving, it was if it were replaying a game of fencing for five hours.

And on cue, Chris winks at us, the signal for us to get over the ship. I looked at Percy and nodded. He threw his ball point pen at me, which I caught in my mouth, and pulled out the lid. It grew into his sword, Riptide, and I swiped my mouth towards my heels. I kept cutting off ropes until they were loose, and then went to go help Percy. And bent down and kissed his forehead while untying the hard knots. The knots drops down onto the floor, and I help out my hand out to Percy. He smiled and grabbed my hand while I pulled him up.

I grabbed my dagger from my pocket and took my stance, ready to fight. Percy had a determined face which made me smile.

While Chris and Soot where staggering around, swords in hand, I ran up to them. My legs were quick and agile. I yelled out a cry of battle and stabbed Soot in the side with a huge slash with my celestial bronze knife. My face was stone solemn, staring down at the bloody body that was dying. I kicked his side as he his voice cries out in pain. He crumples up into a ball. As weakness takes over, he slowly unfolds from his ball and exposed his body outwards.

"This is what you get," I venomously say, "I know I mustn't kill you. But the wounds and scars will remind you that..." I leaned down to his ear "... That I will always be waatching you and will always defeat you. I will scar you even more, you will get tired from the pain and throw your own body overboard." I stood back up and put my dagger back into my pocket.

A crowd of pirates had gathered around as they watched as I cut their master. Fortunately, they were too much of cowards that they aren't courageous enough to face me. I smirked. Victory is mine.

I felt more... Alive. More bloodthirsty. Wanting to ki- I shook my head hard and blinked my eyes numerous of times. What has gotten into me.

I turned my body and faced Percy. His sea green eyes drilled into mine. He gasped and backed up to the edge of the ship. I raised my golden brows.

"What?" I ask. "Y-your eyes!" He stammers, pointing to my eyes, "They're turning golden! Just like the color of Luke's!" I breathed and ran to the sea. It was storming and waves booms loudly. I stared back at my reflection.

That wasn't me I saw. It was like... Luke's eyes. I gulped and screamed at the sight. I grabbed my hair and started to pull it hard. "This can't be happening!" I say. The golden was glowing through the gray ones. It was completely unbelievable.

Percy runs to me and grabs my forearms and hugs me tight. "Annabeth! You're still with me. Don't let it take over you! Breathe. Think about things you love. Your pet Nemo. Your brother, Malcolm. Our home, Camp Half Blood. But most importantly... me... Percy, your Seaweed Brain. The one and only person who will love you for infinity." And with that, he pressed his lips onto my and gripped my head. He grabbed my waist and pulled me in. When we haves finished, he leans back (still holding my waist), and breathes.

The crew of pirates were growling aggressively, as they unsheathed their hooked swords, ready to avenge their unfaithful master. "Get 'em, boys," a pirate growls as he bent his legs forward to attack. They all roared mightly and heaved and pounded their chests.

I gave one last look at Chris, still hovering over the limo body. "Go, child," he mouths. He brings two fingers to his lips and point them to me. I looked back at the ocean, the place to escape. I gripped onto Percy's hand and we got ready to jump off the ship.

"One," I say.

"Two," he says and squeezes my hand harder.

"Three," I says and shut my eyes.

I heard the roars of the men barely making a sound because of the wild wind. And that, our feet connect with the clear liquid and floated down and down into the dark.

Percy hugged my tight, and I rested my head onto his shoulder. We were like that until we hit the bottom floor. We lay down in peace, hugging each other still and drifted our eyes so that we could get the sleep we wanted since the pirates' abuse.

* * *

A secret person you have to guess' POV

"THEY GOT AWAY!" I yelled at my err.. helpers... "Sire, have you noticed the way her eyes glowed?" My nerdy servant asks. "Yes," I say, "they were gold like her hair. So?"

The servant snorts, "That's the symbol you've been waiting for, my good sir. We can use it to our advantage. Make the girl ours! Bring her to our side. The prophecy of Olympus coming to our side! Isn't that amazing?!" I waved my hand in dismissal, ignoring the fact that I didn't get that before. "Yeah," I say, "Blah, blah, blah! Aren't you supposed to be serving my dear sister, hmmm?"

The servant looks up to me in the eyes. "Sir," he pleads, "I have always wanted to be serving right on your feet! I have always wanted to be apart if the world's rebellion! Be apart of the war! Get into something crazy! You know?" I wrinkled my nose at the geekiness of the person that was intensely bothering me.

I pursed my lips and played a forced smile. "You always wanted to be apart of the army, huh? We'll let me tell you," I leaned forward so he could hear my whispers, "Get me the Oracle of Delphi, then you could join my group."

He nods. "I'll be on it, sir," he says and scurries away through the corridor.

My favorite (and extremely hot) servant, Alicia, was fanning me until she dropped her fan and whispered in my ear, "What have you done, master? This might cause an even wilder rebellion then there was before! We might get more kills before it could even start!"

I roll my eyes and trailed my hand over her arm. "Don't worry, sweetie Alicia," I say, "I'll protect you if you stay by my side and fan me." She gags a little and snarls, "I won't make any promises, _sire. _And my name is Bianca, for your information!"

I smirk, "Do what I say. If you don't hmm... I will get him." I looked at my nails and played with them. "You wouldn't!" She cries. "I am the ruler, Alicia! I could do whatever I want! And there's no way you're stopping me doing so."

She exasperated. I raised an eyebrow and leaned in, feeling so jumpy and happy that I have her by my side. "And don't forget, honey, you will always be mine."

Was it just me, or did I see a tear come out of her eye? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways. Everything I going the way I planned after all.

Watch out Olympus. And _Kronos_.

**Who is that dude? And why does he have Bianca? And you also thought that he was Kronos? Haha! No! I love it how I mess with your little minds. Maybe you could guess who this secret man is and get a shout out. Peace! (::) and a cookie, too! BYYYEEEE!**

**stay happy- GOA**


	21. A Trench

**Hey, dudes! I haven't been updating a lot lately. Mostly because I'm now a beta (yayyyyy!) and need to check and edit people's work. And second of all, because I'm an artist. I draw a whole lot. I like Burdge's drawings and stuff. I draw good like her. I think. I'll post my picture up as my profile account picture. Though, when I look at her work, I believed there's still some improvement. Like shadows, no chicken steps, boldness. Very basic things that should be added when most artists don't get. Eh, I'm rambling AGAIN! C'mon, bros.**

**But what I have to say here is really important. I am taking a test today to go to the number one school of all time. I don't want to go there. I am smart. But I'm not sure if I'm that smart. I don't want to go to a school with people as smart as me. I want to a school with uniqueness and with indifferent types of people. There are highs and lows, just what a school should really be. And this, my parents just want me to have a successful life. But as a Christian, I don't think my life is successful if I don't have love and care right by my side. My dad says that I have to go to school before I could even have any kind of relationship with a person. Which I really think is unfair and untrue.**

**And dudes, if you're reading this, please don't get anything like this get into your way. If you aren't religious, then let me say to you, if your parents ever tell you anything or even force you to go, stand up to them. It's the only way to say that it is not time for you to take this decision which would probably change your life.**

**Thank you.**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Another mysterious dude like from the last chapter except he isn't the guy from the last chapter because I couldn't think of anything's POV

The annoying little brat just had to come! The one who believes that he is so perfect. My, I feel like this guy is utterly stupid. Bringing them is against the authorities beyond the city walls. Well... not really city walls, but close enough, right? But anyways, if he brought them here... Then just disappears... What would that mean? It certainly could be an important situation.

I sigh. This is too much for me. And why bother talking about him when I could torture his, errrr, substitute. Yes. I should go torture this subsitute for even coming here, and I want to avenge my sister.

I want my sister back. The girl with the gray eyes and princess curled hair.

And if the mutt doesn't come back, then only the gods know what would happen because he is going to pay. And it would be the biggest price of them all.

**Percy's POV**

I seriously don't know what to do.

Sinking to the bottom of the ocean isn't the number one on my to do list. But I believe that this was an important terrain listed on the quest. This was it. I knew because I could see sharp glowing shards of glamstone.

Glamstone is part of the witchery area of fantasy. Glamstones give feed to them, is an ingredient of a spells and potion and is also just there to illuminate the darkness with light through the dark trenches.

These places with the glamstones were also the sign that there are underwater caves. Hmm... underwater caves. I remember my father telling me that interesting things go on whereabouts there. Maybe we could take a rest there.

I tugged on Annabeth's sleeve. She turns her head and asks, "What?" I shrugged my shoulders and pointed to the glowing trench. "There," I say, "We can stay in the underwater caves.

And that's was what we did.

We swam through the trench full of sparkling diamonds and minerals. It seemed pretty tempting just to pick one up, but my father says these were sensitive to the Glamstone Trenches, and if you pick the wrong one, then there is a very high possibility that you would die. Maybe because this was the terrain of witches, and they cast spells on the gems just to take protection. But not all witches are like that. I know a witch who lives here.

"Percy," Annabeth groans and sits down on the rocky ground. We were in a narrow underwater cave which made me feel a tiny bit uncomfortable and claustrophobic. I sigh and propped myself next to Annabeth, my legs were swinging in the water.

"The air," she sniffs, "It smells disgusting." She wrinkles her nose and claps it with her hand. I give a light chuckle, rarely ever seeing the childish side of Annabeth. "Then get used to it!" I exclaimed and threw up my hands into the smelly air. To be honest, it really does stink. It smelled like seagull poo, seaweed (oh no! It smells like me!), a little hint of strong vinegar and sea salt.

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Sleepy? Aren't ya?" a voice which wasn't Annabeth but sounded feminine calls. I instantly sat up and saw the girl who was talking.

She had light chocolate skin, golden eyes, and extremely curly hair, but not like Annabeth's princess curls. She looked just of the age of twelve and was wearing a cloak that reached up to her brown sandals.

"H-Hazel?!" I yell in surprise. Annabeth groaned and sat up while rubbing her gray eyes. "What did I miss?" she asks still feeling fatigue.

Hazel, my cousin who happens to be a witch, smiles friendly. "Well!" She claps her hands enthusiastically, "Maybe you guys a probably thirsty or hungry. The choice is yours." Yes, we're not allowed to drink sea water. Didn't you learn that before?

Apparently this was fortunately my cousin's underwater cave that she lives in. Hazel looked down to her cauldron and started to stir this bubbly mixture with a huge spoon looking utensil. The food looked like stew that was light beige and had some mushrooms coming out of it.

When she had finished stirring, she poured it in into two wooden bowls and placed it before our feet. I looked at her questionably, giving her the sign that I have no idea what this was. "It's mushroom stew," she says. "It could heal you a whole lot, making you feel energised and all your bruises and scars disappear. This is a very rare stew to have. Not many witches are lucky enough to come across by a ruby glamstone mushroom.

I nod and took a sip of the still boiling liquid. It tasted creamy, but it also made your mouth feel pop and burst. You know, when something is so good your cheeks feel like their brushing.

I gave a little burp, earning a glare from Annabeth. "Thank you, Hazel," she says politely and shoves her bowl to Hazel. "No worries, Prophecy of Olympus," Hazel smiles.

"Wha-..."

"Trust me, darl, I know things," Hazel interrupts with a wink.

**Ok! Ok! This isn't the best of what I've got. Honestly, I am not feeling the story today. But that doesn't matter, does it? Because right now I need an OC who would help Percy and Annabeth! TELL ME YOUR OC NOW, AND BE A PART OF THE STORY! GOOOOOO AHEAD AND GIVE ME AN OC AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. PM ME OR REVIEW! Thanks a lot.**

**stay happy- GoddessOfArchitecture**


	22. A Dream Back In Time

**Heyyyyy brother! I would just like to say sorry for not updating. I am really running out of ideas, but this came into my mind. It's like information told from different people's perspective.**

**So I hope you enjoy, lovelies!**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

Annabeth's POV

How?

I mean, I should know by now, but how? I believe that Percy's stupidness is rubbing off on my brain skills, because I'm becoming oblivious everyday. It reminds me of one day when I was a child, when I wasn't that smart but my so called mother believed I could. But when I saw her, it wasn't her. It was like the demons had taken over her mind.

Flashback

_"Alright, class!" the grade three teacher, Ms. Almond, announces, "Tonight is the very first time you will do homework!" Numerous of groans chorused in the classroom. Neither any one of them were eager to start challenging themselves. In fact, I was very much the opposite of them._ _I was bouncing up and down in excitement, finally happy that homework was now a part of my school life._

_Herald, the boy who sits next to me, wrinkles his nose from the sight of Ms. Almond handing out the sheet. "Ugh, I hate work," he says._

_"Stop being such a dumb idiot!" I hissed and slapped his wrist. "If you don't do homework, you will become a homeless man who doesn't eat food and become anorexic."_

_He stares at me (I have heard rumors that he likes me,) in... I don't know what. "But why? Why do we need to do homework?" He asks, now polite and gentle._

_"Because," I start, "If you practice your knowledge and skill, when you grow up, you will choose a job which could give you a lot of money." _

_He grins, "So I can be rich?!" _

_He starts to dance around the classroom. The teacher noticed and yelled, "GET BACK TO YOUR SEET, HERALD!" Now, sounds of snickers started to spread around the room._

_I sigh from the class' disrespect, and looked down onto my sheet. It said:_

_78 73 true or not?_

_I give another soft sigh and plopped my hand onto the desk. I haven't learnt this yet. I was too excited to realise you need experience. Because, when I was younger, I would always imagine myself having a whole stake of paper which was homework. I would get a pen and start writing and writing. (A/N: Thumbs up if you agree.)_

_When the school had just finished class, my mother was waiting for me in the parking area._

_I jump into my car (which was the same Lexus) and said a small greeting to her. "Hello Annabeth, dear," my mother replies. "How was your day?"_

_"Have some homework... I don't understand it," I say and looked out of the window._

_"Consider... that I help you with your homework? Will you be alright with that?" She asks._

_"Yes, please," I say._

_hcybudnjimwsiwksowlokimrvmtuvntynvunfurmdeoksowla_

_When we arrived at my house, we entered the office room and got to work._

_"So what are you having trouble with?" Mother asks._

_"This," I say and point down at different numbers that just jumbled up into my head. I felt confused and stupid._

_"Okay," she says and starts explaining, "So, this thing here . Where the mouth opens, means it's like eating for the much bigger meal. For example, 78 is a much bigger number than 73, so it wants to take the larger one to feed the family."_

_I nod my head understanding the new concept._

_We started to learn other things I didn't understand, and in the end, I found this more easy than usual._

_I thank my mother for helping, and she walks out of the door._

_Annabeth, child. Beware. You must start now, a wise voice rings in my head. I shook my head and shut my eyes. I opened them, and looked down onto my second sheet. _

_It was much much easier now. Like, literally. It felt as if I had power of the brains and could outsmart anything._

_I go out of the office to ask my mother._

_"Mother?" I ask, "Why is this much easier? It feels as if magic had touched my brain! Maybe magic is real!" I saw my mother's eyes dark, like the color black..._

_She snapped her eyes back to reality and directs her attention to me. "Honey, don't the ridiculous. You should stop listening to thoses nonsensical children and mind your own business."_

_I swallowed and kept my head down to my chest. I have never seen her act that way. Her eyes were dark black, like it was a blackhole. The way her eyes drifted odf to space was horrifying. She was right. Maybe if I stopped listening to other kids, then maybe I wouldn't have weird hallucinations._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Hazel, stood up and brushed her purple cloak that was cascading down her legs. She trailed her golden eyes into mine. The same expression when I first realised that she was my cousin.

Flashback

_I was small child. Around eight to be precise._

_My father has gone to my uncle Hades' house to celebrate some sort of achievement thing. But before he could even leave, I tugged the brim of his Hawaiin shirt._

_"Daddy!" I exclaim. "Can I come, too? I want to see Uncle Hades' and drink punch then I will play with horses and then I wi-"_

_"Percy," my fathers interrupts. "You can come. But on one condition. You must be in your very best behavior. I will not be showing up with a ludicrous child who is not capable of being responsible."_

_I wrinkled my nose and pointed to him as if to be accusing, "Stop using big words! Like this word I learnt to say that Jason taught me! H__ippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia! It means the fear of long words, but I'm scared of long words, especially the word h__ippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia."_

___My father stifles a laugh and noogies my head. "Aww, Perce," he says amusedly, "You always make me laugh."_

___(During the party)_

___I was finally at my uncle's house._

___The place looked gigantic. With eight feet tall pillars made out of dark tile, at least a metre spread apart from each column, with vast tinted stained windows exposed to the outside. The front door was expensive mahogany, scrubbed and polished to the absolute fine. There was also a balcony edging over the tall columns, with the sounds of voices communicating with each other._

___It was the good sound of a gathering party._

___When we entered, my uncle greetd us with non welcoming arms. My dad says that he isn't that sociable and can really not be the type of greeting person._

_"Poseidon, brother," Hades says lowly, "I'm really _glad_ that you came."_

_"Don't be hostile, Hades," my father says, "You always seem to be aggressive to others. Not the type of person you'd want to meet."_

_Hades growls._

_He really was different to my father. Minus the hair. But the way they layer out._

_My father Poseidon, is out going and fun. Keeps things alive and real. Makes everybody have a good time. He is one out of the three who always seem to be positive about life._

_Hades likes to keep things to himself, always buying black, keeping the curtains in, even not telling us (as in the whole family) about how he had children, which was really weird, since he, as I told you, wasn't sociable._

_I catch a girl with my eyes, about five years old, peeking behind Uncle Hades' waist. _

_I smiled and waved at her. Which made her urge back to her original hide._

_When my father and uncle dispersed away to another hall, the girl behind my uncle was standing there awkwardly, staring at me with her surprising golden eyes._

_"Umm... Hi! I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. And you are?"_

_"I am Hazel Levesque," she says quietly and looks down to her toes._

_"You know what?" I say. "You're just like Uncle Hades. Uncle Hades is always hiding away from people. Except, you try to show yourself into the crowd but you're just too shy."_

_She gives a weak smile. "Maybe we could play? I never have friends come over. It's just my half brother, Nico. There used to be Bianca, but she died. But it also seems as if she is living outside our garden called Elysium."_

_I grin at her and shook her outstretched hand._

_"We are officially friends!" I say enthusiastically._

"I know what you're thinking about, Perce," Hazel breaks my flashback. "That day was just as clear as the diamonds I now find down the caves."

Annabeth seemed to be in her own faze that she didn't realise we were talking. Best that we don't disturb, or unfortunate things will happen.

I looked back at Hazel and nod. "Yeah..."

**That is the worst ending I have ever came up with. Though I tried my best, right? I have very weird things going on in my big head, so I might end it right here right now! Okay! Review, follow, favorite! Much appreciated! Why do I keep saying that in random order? I dunno.**

**stay happy- GOA**


	23. Through the Woods

**Ermmmm hello there. Sorry for the week's writer block. Maybe I didn't have inspiration. That's probably why. But anyways, I got my inspiration from one of my fav authors. It's called: The Most Important Sacrifices By Aria Taylor. She writes soooo good that you should check her story out. Like, really it's so so so so good. Okay! Onto the story. And plus, this will be different from other comforting chapters (inspiration from Aria Taylor.)**

**-GoddessOfArchitecture**

**Percy's POV**

The daze Annabeth had gotten into hadn't dispersed from her mind yet. She just held there like stone, drifting her eyes into inexisting space. Though my love for her is so strong, my Seaweed Brain had launched on. Before I could act, my feet dragged me over to where she was. I placed my hand onto her shoulder and shook her wildly, maybe not even thinking about the consequences of interrupting her mind. Because if you ever disturb Annabeth, you'd wish you never lived. Which seems like a bad thing, but that's just what happens when you're entranced by her.

My hands violently shook her shoulder, and she snapped her eyes out of the daze. The long distanced look in her eyes was gone, and were now filled with sadness. The thinking she had probably was deep, a memory that had almost seemed forgotten.

She blinked her eyelashes up and down and directed her eyes' way to mine. "What?!" she hisses. "Why would interrupt me? Didn't you see I was in some kind of emotional daydream?"

Feeling hurt by her instant words, I slipped my hands off her shoulder and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry," I say sheepishly. "I... I was getting impatient and I thought it would be wise of me to take you away from your trance. You seemed a little off there."

She swallowed hard and looked down onto her lap. Though I didn't see her emotion or beautiful face, I was guessing she was feeling remorse for acting harshly at me. She gulped and said, "Sorry, Percy. I just seem to miss my family. When I was just a small child, innocent, and had a family to be with."

I felt Hazel slip off out of the cave, feeling uncomfortable with the touchy situation. I nodded a thanks and she mouths, "No problem."

Once her body was out, I kneeled beside Annabeth and looked deep in her eyes. I was concerned for her, no doubt about it. Feeling that it would be best to not let it get into our way, I say gently, "Annabeth. I know you miss your family, but... just don't let it get into your way. Things like that probably will stop you from actually thinking. I mean, concentrating on what you're doing."

Her looked at me shock and surprise. "Seaweed Brain," she says, "Is it just me, or is my wisdom rubbing off on the seaweed brain of yours?"

I let out small chuckle. "I have absolutely no idea."

"Now your Seaweed Braininess has come back," she remarked.

Not knowing what to say or point out to her remark, I try to change the subject. "What if you tell me what's going on with that brain of yours. Maybe it could make it better by sharing. Holding so much depression in that face of yours would look aging. I don't want to see my girlfriend look old." I made a face.

"Well," she says, staring at the dirt, "That might work."

I gestured my hand for her to carry on.

"Well," she starts, "I'll start off with my friends. First of all, Grover. I think you know him, but I'm not too sure."

"The Annabeth Chase isn't sure!? Wow, what is happening to humanity?"

"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. But anyways, he was kind and fair. He had a good heart, and whenever he saw someone get bullied, he'd try to stop them from getting hurt. He also loved the nature. He was entranced with trees, crops and flowers. Anything really. He also has this crush on Juniper, a normal tree nymph.

Then there's Thalia. She was really rebellious, always wanting to rip someone's head off of they ever trigger her temper. She'd yell at them, screaming that they were useless idiots who had no life and that they'd never fall in love. That was pretty deep for a seven year old, back then. I just wish I could see her.

And Luke..." Her voice cracked and it filled with hurt. I wanted to comfort her, to wrap my arms around her body and say that it's alright. But in this situation, it didn't see to feel right.

There was a tense silence in the air. It was broken by the sound of Annabeth continuing on. "He had the nicest mother. Always baking cookies, and he helped her out in the kitchen. And if he had the nicest mother, then I am sure that he was kind as well. Luke was my first crush. He was handsome, there wasn't anything bad about his face. And what's the most beautiful thing about his body, was his eyes. They were sparkling blue. They'd instantly bright up a whole living room if it didn't have lights on. But what was the thing that top notched him out of all his abilities, was his heart. He cared for those before him. He'd go out of his way just to that poor girl sitting at the edge of the street. He even started working for money, just to help others around him.

I will always love him, not as much as I love you, Perce. But I love him so much, I want to avenge him. I want to take that evil out of him, and bring back the real Luke."

The way she said Luke gave an envy taste to my mouth.

"You love him more than me," I say lowly, my heart throbbing from the thought.

It wasn't a thought anymore because Annabeth growls. "You think I love him more than I love you!? I seriously don't know what is happening to your brain, but it better stop. Because I will not tolerate with your actions! WHY ARE YOU SUCH A SEAWEED BRAIN!?"

She starts to run away from me before I can even grab her back to me.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

How dare he say that?! Can't he realise that I love him more than anything else in the world. Didn't he just see? How I tried to help him on the pirate boat? How I broke down thinking that he liked Cecelia? Or how we kissed passionately in the garden? Or just see that I loved him?!

I ran. I ran and ran and ran. Tears spilled onto my ripped Camp Half Blood shirt. The wind whistled in my ears.

There were numerous of caves, but I saw light rays coming from a big one. And I entered that one.

It wasn't what I was expecting, though. It was land. Actual living land. Land with living trees flowers, bushes, animals. My running dispersed into jogging, and then onto walking. I walk silently through the woods until I finally came to a tree.

I slid my back down the tree's main trunk and held my knees up to my chest. My mouth broke down, and my eyes started to give me more tears. I sobbed hard. I sobbed because the life I was dealing with. I sobbed because I was broken. I sobbed because Percy thought I loved Luke more than him.

"Hey, why are you crying?" a male's voice asks. "Tell me why you are crying."

I looked away from my curled up legs, and met my eyes with a boy's. His eyes were green, like Percy's, except it was light tree green. His hair was brunette and his skin looked rather unusual. It was light green to, like he spray painted his own skin.

"Who are you?" I asked as I eyed him curiously.

"I am Nathan. I am a oakwood tree nymph. I was just strolling around so happy, but that's when I saw you crying your eyes out," he explains.

"I'm Annabeth," I say and stuck my hand out to him. He frowns and the gesture, but he awkwardly grabs my hand and looked down. I gave a little shake and tried to let go, but his hand was stuck and firm in its place.

"You can let go now," I saw, and he does this so.

"Ummm... Can I hug you? Just so I can comfort you?" I nod my head, and walked into his arms as he enveloped me with a hug. I hugged him back, being a kind friendly person. Everything was fine and perfect, until someone's voice came and broke it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND?" Percy's voice screamed. I instantly let go of Nathan, and turned around so I can go face to face with Percy.

Seeing the betrayed and remorse in his eyes, I captured my arms around his neck. I leaned my head into his crook and breathed. "I'm sorry, Perce. I didn't mean to scream at you. I was being stupid," I apologised. I felt Percy relax under my arms, as he hooked his own arms to my waist.

"Yeah... I'm sorry for being such a Seaweed Brain," he says sadly.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Nathan stood there, not knowing what to do or where to go. He just strolling around like what he said, and that's when he say a beautiful girl bawling her eyes out because she was heartbroken. Nathan was a good eighteen year old, not like the normal accusing type of boy, and with his good heart, he wanted to help the girl. She already looked torn. Literally.

Her hair was all over the place, golden curls were frizzy from the lack of hair conditioning she usually uses. Her skin looked unusually perfect, which puzzled Nathan despite the fact that her hair was all messy. But then again, they just came out of the glamstone caves. There are a lot way to heal yourself if you ever come across with a nice witch. Annabeth's clothes wer dirty and smelled like seagull poop, but Nathan didn't mind. He was used to different animals pooping on his tree. Her orange shirt was wrinkled, and had some big holes that showed Nathan that swords had been clashing against each other. She was wearing Vans shoes. Just plain black shoes which seem to look like they were about to explode.

Nathan had thought the girl could be his in fact, but a boy came from where she came and they said their sorries with each other. Nathan had to admit, it looked cute. Ironic, him instantly putting his crush on Annabeth. No wonder she had a boyfriend, who looked gorgeously handsome. But he didn't have interest with the boy, just Annabeth.

"Maybe I can bring you guys to the tribe," he says. "There, you can help yourselves and rest. It seems to me that you had a long journey, and wish to take refuge."

Annabeth shakes her head in denial. "We just cam back from a nice witch. She healed us and made us feel whole again," she says. "Though I do feel like sleeping and resting. Yes. I'd like that. Don't you Percy?" She nudges her elbow into his side.

"Yes," he says, jaw clenching. "Thank you for being so considerate."

Nathan nodded a led them through the forest.

The forest wasn't gloomy or had that depressing feel to it. It seemed happy and cheerful, and bright day full of wonders. Nathan loved to live here. Especially when he has the best spot, the tree on the mountain cliff. He'd look upon his fellow nymphs and stare in wonder, ever wondering why he deserved to live on such a marvellous place. Benevolence was the way to live in the forest.

The village/tribe was near by. The trio had been walking for about ten minutes when they had finally arrived.

It was like the Native Indians.

With big long houses and etc, but the only difference were the people. They seemed the same but different. Annabeth thought of this, because the people who seemed to be in their teenage years were holding spears, swords and bows. But it seemed really really different. There were foreign words written on the weapons, and she had noticed some people have strange looking tattoos embedded on their arms. Some had one, and she rarely saw anyone with three.

As they walked by, people pointed and at them, like they were foreigners from a very opposite country. And that's when it clicked to her brain. They were Romans.

No wonder Hazel lived by, she was a Roman too.

Nathan greeted people, being friendly and kind as he normally is. But every time their eyes trailed off Nathan, they'd glare at Annabeth as if she were the worst thing. This made her feel slightly defiant, but the sign of nervousness twinges her as she plays with her beaded necklace.

Even if the people are unkind and unwelcoming, she still glared back. She wasn't the forgiving type of person, she as well was too stubborn to give mercy.

They trudged on deeper into the camp until they finally arrived in front of a towering tent. This was probably the place where the heads slept or worked at. Praetors, to be exact.

Because Annabeth was still examining the tent, Percy stared at her for a moment the came face to face with a guard. The guard had a glowing aura, which warned Percy that this was the type of person not to mess with.

Percy gulps and tugs onto Annabeth's sleeve. She got irritated and hissed. "What?" She screeches. And that's when it finally came to her that the man was glaring at her. Hard.

Nathan just smiled even more. Integrity of him, Annabeth snorts in her mind.

"Hey!" He welcomed the man. "Nice to see you again!"

**I know guys. Worst. Ending. Ever. I know this is not my usual writing style, but I like it. I've always wanted to write like this, so don't blame me. Fav, follow and review. Much appreciated. See yer next time!**

**stay happy- GOA**


End file.
